MArked!
by l80hawk
Summary: Spring Fever is the annual festival of claiming a mate. Inu isn't sure Kikyo is the right one and Kagome feels the same about Kouga. When the festival arrivals will those chosen be mated? Or will these couples even remain the same? Inu/Kagome Kouga/Kikyo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

Kikyo rushed home, it was a Friday night and she new knew Inuyasha would be working late as he did every Friday. Opening the door to the apartment they shared over the past year, she dropped her keys on the side table. Kicking the door closed with her foot and headed into the den, where the computer was. Pressing the power button, she hurried into her room to change clothes while the system booted up.

Taking off her business attire, she changed into a pair of comfortable red sweats and white t-shirt. She pulled on a paid on socks and padded back into the den; stopping in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and some chips. She hoped he was on. He'd been so helpful explaining things about demon mating rituals. He was intelligent and friendly, and if she was honest very charming. She drew out a sigh as she sat down in the leather chair and logged on. She wished that Inuyasha would communicate with her like he did. She knew she loved Inuyasha…. well, at least liked him enough to make a commitment. Love would come in time, she knew it would.

They had been in a relationship for almost two years. During the first year, she was living with some friends. He was always such a gentleman. They went places and spent time together. One their first anniversary he asked her to move in. He was so romantic. She sighed remembering that evening. They had gone out and had dinner by candlelight, watching the boats pass on the Intercostal. She was so sure, when she had said yes; he would have taken her home and ravished her. However, all he did was ask her to let him know when she wanted to move in and he would make the necessary arrangements. She was a little put off, but after discussing it with friends; she realized she was lucky. Maybe he wanted to save intimacy for marriage.

However, things didn't really change that much when she moved in. After about two months she got up the never to discuss it with him. He told her, he did find her attractive, but wanted to wait until she was ready. Well, SHE WAS! Inuyasha was built like a God; tanned skin with muscles that went on forever, amazingly so since he never worked out. He kept his hair long and it shown like spun silk in the moonlight; his eyes were amber, well maybe a pale gold.

Hmmm, know that she thought about it they were darker when they first met, than they are now. 'I have to remember to ask him about that.' Taking a sip of her water, she logged on the chat room she found about a month ago. Oh thank god for the Internet. You could find out almost anything. Anyways, after their discussion, the intimacy level rose in their relationship and she couldn't have been happier. He touched her in a way which made her feel like she could touch the stars…. at least initially. Sexually, he was a patient and considerate lover. So much so, that he had yet to have taken her virginity through intercourse. Kikyo was getting impatient and concerned. Hence, why she started looking on the Internet. She believed this had to do something with his demon heritage, but had no idea what.

"Thank God he's on!" Using her screen name Passionate Miko, she logged onto Marked!, the site where she had created her account and thus met him.

Marked! Demonic Heritage Website Chat Room

Passionate Miko has entered the room

Ookami Prince: Hey there!

Passionate Miko: Oh, I am so glad you're back. How was your trip? Japan wasn't it?

Ookami Prince: Yep. I got back 2 days ago. Am back to work and spending time with my girl. How r things with your mutt?

Passionate Miko: Things are okay, but lately he seems kind of distant.

Ookami Prince: Not surprising. Spring season begins on Easter Sunday. So the fever should be hitting him soon.

Passionate Miko: Fever? What fever? I hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Ookami Price: It's really too complicated to explain in chat, but here's the reader's digest version. Demons mate once a year, since it is a lifelong commitment nature saw fit to instill in us the need to mate in Spring. You know you've heard of 'Spring Fever', right?

Passionate Miko: Of course.

Ookami Prince: In the feudal era, males fought for the right to mate a female. However, as times changed and demons began mating with humans; we evolved into an annual marking ceremony. Every year on Easter Sunday, demons throughout the continent meet with their chosen partner. Since the fever begins at sunrise, the ceremony or party really begins the night before. Our demonic blood will rise to the surface to claim our partner as our mate. Or in some cases, run off the individual with us if the beast within us does not accept them. There have been some messy incidents, so I've heard.

Passionate Miko: You've heard? Have you ever been to the annual festival?

Ookami Prince: No demon attends until they feel fairly certain that their "chosen" is their true mate. Then we're instinctively drawn to the event.

Passionate Miko: Hmmm, so maybe he's been waiting for the festival?

Ookami Prince: Maybe, but since Easter is this Sunday; I guess you'll find out Saturday night.

Passionate Miko: Saturday?

Ookami Price: Are you paying attention? LOL Our demon blood will call us there before the Sunday pinnacle.

Passionate Miko: Where is the festival? What happens there? Are you going this year? sigh I still have so many questions.

Ookami Prince: LOL. I have one answer for all of your questions, I don't know.

Passionate Miko: Huh? I thought you and… ummm..

Ookami Prince: Kagome.

Passionate Miko: Yes, Kagome. I thought you guys were getting very serious. She seems very nice from what you've told me.

Ookami Prince: The best. But like I said this is instinctive, not something the conscious mind can plan or prepare for.

Passionate Miko: Okay. What about those incidents you mentioned, where someone chased off someone else?

Ookami Prince: Again this is hearsay, because I have never been. But their have been times when a demon has a chosen which is not their true mate, although they thought it was. Their internal demon will want to correct their 'poor judgment'.

Passionate Miko: Do people get hurt? I don't know about all this. I still have so many questions. But let's talk about something else. You said we would meet for coffee when you got back. I owe you that much. It's my treat. Remember? You have been a true confidant the last month. And when Inuyasha and I get married….

Ookami Prince: Mated

Passionate Miko: Well I thought the mated would be private and the married would be public.

Ookami Prince: Depends on the species.

Passionate Miko: Whatever, anyways how can I invite you and Kagome if we've never met? I mean I feel like we have a connection, we're friends remember?

Ookami Prince: Friends? Me with a human?

Passionate Miko: wait a sec there! Kagome is a human what the hell are you getting at?

Ookami Prince: LOL! Calm down, I'm just kidding. Sure let's due coffee one day this week. You're office is downtown, right?

Passionate Miko: Yes. There is a Starbucks on Biscayne, near the Omni.

Ookami Prince: How about tomorrow, about 1pm? I have a meeting in the Wachovia building downtown and should be done about noon.

Passionate Miko: Perfect, I'm looking forward to finally meeting you.

Ookami Prince: Me to. It's been a breath of fresh air to speak with someone, especially a human who is interested in understanding demonic heritage and culture. I wish Kagome was a forthcoming as you.

Passionate Miko: Well, I'm sure she wants to understand; just like I do. I believe that I have a responsibility for making a relationship work.

Ookami Prince: That is admirable. Well, I have to go back to work if I want to get out of here on time to meet my woman for dinner tonight.

Passionate Miko: Goodness, your still at work? I'm sorry I didn't mean to take so much of your time.

Ookami Prince: I figured you might me on and wanted to check up on you – so I logged in from work.

Passionate Miko: You're so sweet. I hope Kagome appreciates you as much as I do.

Ookami Prince: Me too

Passionate Miko: Well let me let you go. I should start dinner; Inuyasha will hopefully be home soon. I'm looking for meeting you on tomorrow. Remind me to ask you about his eyes.

Ookami Prince: His eyes?

Passionate Miko: No biggie, we can talk

Ookami Prince: Sorry about interrupting, but what about his eyes?

Passionate Miko: Well, I was thinking they seem paler then normal.

Ookami Prince: Paler?

Passionate Miko: Don't worry about it; we can talk about it tomorrow. I don't want to hold you up. You need to get out on time for dinner, remember?

Ookami Prince: You're right, of course. I'll look forward to meeting you on tomorrow, have a nice evening.

Passionate Miko: You too. I hope everything goes well in your meeting. See you Friday at 1pm.

Ookami Prince: Starbucks on Biscayne got it. Should anything come up, my cell is 305-229-9999, okay?

Passionate Miko: Got it! Have a good one.

Ookami Prince: Great, you too.

Ookami Prince has signed off

Passionate Miko has signed off

Kikyo heaved a big sigh. Why was she kidding herself, Inuyasha wasn't coming home soon. He never did on Fridays. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a frozen dinner to stick in the microwave and turned on the TV in the living room. While she waited for dinner, she thought about what Kouga had said and smiled as she thought about meeting him on Friday – what a super nice guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

"Kagome, what have you got going on this week?" Sango said as she wiped down the counter getting ready for the happy hour rush.

Sango and Kagome worked at Joe's Stone Crab on Miami Beach. Joe's was 'The Place' for hip executives, but still maintained the causal tropical flair of Miami. They were both new when they met about two years ago. Sango was bartending at the tiki bar and Kagome was the waitress of the coveted poolside tables. The hours were long, but the tips were great. If you had to work through college, Joe's was the place to do it.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Kouga for dinner tonight. Speaking of which, I have yet to call him and tell him I'm not going to make it since I picked up Monica's shift." Kagome said, fixing her midnight hair in a tight pony tale to keep the wind from blowing it in her face.

"You better call him right now Kagome. You know he's going to be pissed, why did you agree to pick up this shift? You've already been here since opening this morning. Wasn't the lunch crowd enough?" Sango laughed. "I hate to tell you this, but it looks like you don't want to go out and figured this was an easy out."

"Sango, stop, okay? It's not like that. I can use the money, that's all. Let me go call him and get this over with." Kagome said as she walked into the employee back room picking her cell out of her back pocket.

Walking into a corner of the room, Kagome heaved a sigh. Sango was right. Kouga was going to be pissed about her breaking their date tonight. She preferred to stay at work than spend the evening getting gussied up and going to a fancy restaurant. They had been going out for almost a year and a half. She liked Kouga a lot. He was handsome, successful, intelligent and charming. Someone she should be proud of calling her boyfriend. He'd been after her to move in permanently. Sure she stayed over a lot with him, but still paid Sango for her room in their apartment. She wasn't ready to take the total plunge. 'Why not?" her conscious said? He said he loves you, that you're the one he's chosen. Those words probably scared her the most. Because although he loved her and wanted to provide for her, she didn't think she felt the same way. She had tried hard to fall in love, but it just didn't work that way.

"JKM Enterprises, how may I direct your call?" The voice answering her call broke through her thoughts.

"Hi Merle, its Kagome. Is Kouga available by any chance? If he's busy I can leave him a message, no problem. I don't want to bother him." Kagome let the words tumble out of her mouth in a rush. She knew she didn't want to really make this call but had no other choice. Monica had needed someone to cover for her, since her thesis was due on Friday.

"Kagome, no problem at all. You know Kouga will always take your calls. Let me put you through." Merle said with a friendly tone.

The music on hold didn't even have a chance to come on before Kouga picked up the line. "How did you know I was thinking about you? How is my little woman? Are you getting ready for dinner or just on your way home?"

Kagome could hear the grin on Kouga's face as he spoke on the phone. She hated making him unhappy, since he was always doing things he thought would make her happy. "Hi Kouga, I hope your day has gone well." Kagome tried to force a smile to her face as she spoke. "I have some bad news about tonight. I picked Monica's shift, so I can't do dinner. I hope you understand. You know I can use the money with rent and all due next week." Kagome was bracing herself, although she was not sure why. Kouga would never yell at her or raise his voice.

Kouga took a deep breath to remain calm. He had really been looking forward to seeing Kagome tonight. Having spoken to Kikyo this evening about the festival brought images of the events said to be a part of the annual festival. He was truly hoping his year; his beast would lead him and Kagome to the festival. "Babe, I'm really sorry to hear that. I was so looking forward to seeing you tonight – it always brightens my day, you know that?"

Kagome sighed, "I know babe" she hesitated and Kouga spoke up again.

"Kagome, I understand – you know I do. I know you like to be independent, but I can take care of you. I want to take care of you, you know that. Money isn't it option and I wish you having to earn it didn't take time from us being together. But I will say no more, because I love you babe. Promise me this, make sure Joe gives you Saturday and Sunday off this week. No excuses Kagome. I really want to spend some time with you and it's Easter – hopefully the Easter bunny will bring you something special, ok? Promise me?"

Kagome sighed again, 'Something special' she though. 'I hope he doesn't propose. I need to stop thinking like this' Kagome thought to herself. 'He's a great guy, probably one of the best in Miami and almost definitely the best I can get.' Kagome took a deep voice and tried her best to sound happy and excited. Although deep down she continued to question herself and her feelings. "Kouga thanks for understanding. I will speak to Joe right now and make sure I'm off. No worries. What are we going to be doing this weekend anyways?"

Kouga smiled as he responded, "It's a surprise, one I hope you'll like. Don't worry. Go back to work and call me when you get home so I know you made it alright. Ok? Oh, and don't let any of those drunks touch my little woman. Love ya."

Kagome smiled, "I'll call you when I get home. Thanks for understanding Kouga; I'll talk to you later. Back to work!" Cheerfully Kagome pressed end, to make sure Kouga wouldn't continue his mushyness.

Kagome sighed; she knew she had to do something. She had let this relationship get out of hand, by dragging on too long, simply because she didn't want to be alone. Shaking her head Kagome walked out of the employee break room to go back to work. She needed to clear her head because Happy Hour at Joe's could get really busy. She could think things over with Sango on the drive home tonight.

Kouga grimaced as he set down the phone; Kagome always seems to keep him at arms length. He had courted her following the standard demon practices. They had been somewhat intimate, not as much as he would have liked; but he hoped Spring Fever would make the difference and bring them together. Emotionally she really kept her distance, but he didn't know why. Sighing deeply Kouga sank back in his chair and hit the buzzer on the intercom. "Merle, could you order me some take out before you leave. I'm going to work late and finish up those files on the TKA merger tonight. Just have them send me the usual, ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Ookami. Is there anything else I can get you before I go?" Merle replied.

"Put on a fresh pot of coffee and I'll get it from there. Thanks Merle, have a nice evening." Kouga replied. He moved the mouse to start up Internet Explorer once again. He wished he had thought to get Kikyo's number when they had chatted earlier. He enjoyed chatting with her and maybe getting a woman's perspective would help in his relationship with Kagome. He signed back onto Marked! and minimized the window in the background. Maybe Kikyo would be on later tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

InuYasha stared out the window of his high-rise office. He had just hung up with Kikyo and felt somewhat guilty. He told her not to worry about dinner as he would be working late. She shouldn't be surprised; he worked late on a regular basis. So this Thursday night was no different than the rest. Gazing back at the sunset Inuyasha thought back to the words of his older brother during today's unexpected visit as he waited on Miroku's arrival.

_Flashback_

_It was shortly after 1pm, when his office door opened. Inuyasha had not taken a break from his work to go to lunch, and looked up with a snarl on his face at the intruder. _

"_Do not look at me like that half bread", Sesshomaru stated in his calm tone calmly walking over to the leather couch in InuYasha's office, making himself comfortable._

"_To what to I owe this disturbance? You haven't sought me out in over a year, what do you want? The company is doing well in my hands, as I told you it would." InuYasha replied heatedly standing up from his desk. _

"_There is no need for you to become hostile. I have been pleased with the success of Tashio Industries at your hands. I would never have appointed you Chairman, if I thought you would have been unable to handle to company." Sesshomaru replied calmly. "I wanted to advise you I am planning to be in attendance at the Spring Festival this year."_

_InuYasha's brows disappeared behind his bangs, disbelief evident on his face. "You have found a chosen and she is accepting? I can't believe it. Who would want to put up with an Iceberg like you? She must be deaf, dumb and mute to voluntarily be with you."_

"_Enough, half breed. I will not accept insults to my chosen; she is undeserving of such treatment." Sesshomaru snarled in response and ground his fangs. This claws clenched in fists as he struggled to remain calm._

"_Fine. What do I care? This is her problem, not mine." InuYasha snapped in return._

"_This Sesshomaru believes in upholding the tradition of our heritage and as such has brought his chosen to meet you. You will treat her with the utmost dignity and respect." Sesshomaru replied getting up and walking to the door. "She is waiting outside InuYasha. Do not insult her, as I will not hesitate in killing you if you do." Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red as he spoke these words and InuYasha knew better than to test him._

"_Fine bring the wench in." InuYasha replied, returning to his place behind the mahogany desk. He remained standing as Sesshomaru opened the door. As the door opened, a young petite woman walked through the door. Her hair was a deep healthy chestnut brown. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and the shy smile she gave him as she walked into the room seemed to warm InuYasha's heart._

_Walking forwards timidly to the stunned half-demon behind the desk, the young woman extended her hand in greeting. "Hello InuYasha. My name is Rin. I am so happy to have met you. I have been asking Fluffy to meet his family for sometime now; as I have no family of my own. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_InuYasha was shocked to say the least. This woman was a beautiful in her innocence. Her purity shone through the sparkling mirth in her eyes. "Fluffy?" he choked looking at Sesshomaru. _

_Rin giggled. "I know it may seem farfetched for you, but that is how I see Sesshomaru. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Rin turned walking to Sesshomaru's side and raised her eyes adoringly to his face. Her face hand grasping his as she turned to InuYasha and smiled, "Well I supposed Shessy already told you our news or well, our plan. He hopes that this spring he will be called to the festival and I am so hoping that he is right. I can think of nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with him." Dragging her eyes filled with love away from Sesshomaru, Rin smiled again at InuYasha. "I would love for us to go out to dinner with you and Kikyo. That is your girlfriend's name, right?" InuYasha nodded dumbly. He was taken aback by this young woman, so full of life and love for the stoic monster he called his brother._

_Rin continued, "Inu, may I call you that? Well I thought we should all get to know each other better, since I don't really know anyone here in Miami and since Sassy explained that there is a good chance that I may become pregnant"_

"_Pupped" Sesshomaru interrupted._

_Rin giggled again, "Yes, well pupped following the festival. I hope we can get to know each other, because I want my children "_

"_Pups" Sesshomaru interrupted again._

"_Yes, pups to know their uncle. It is important to me; to be a part of a family." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with loving eyes. Turning back to InuYasha, "So, can we plan a date soon? Maybe dinner on Monday?" Again InuYasha nodded affirmatively, he couldn't believe this little woman and words seemed to escape him._

"_Wonderful! I will ask Merle to help me with the arrangements for Monday. I am so looking forward to meeting Kikyo; she is your chosen is she not?" Rin's innocent state caught InuYasha off guard and startled he looked at his brother, but offered Rin no response verbally or physically._

_Sesshomaru caught his brother's eyes and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Rin's forehead. "Rin, I believe you have sufficiently shocked the half bread into a silence we can only hope will last. Allow, this Sesshomaru to speak with him a few moments before we leave. Merle is just outside for you to make our arrangements with." _

_Rin blushed and waved to InuYasha as she walked through the door. "Goodbye Innu. It was nice meeting you and I do look forward to getting to know you better." Rin slipped outside the door and Sesshomaru resumed his seat on the couch._

"_Whoa!" InuYasha groaned and slumped into his chair. Looking at Sesshomaru, surprise evident on his face, "How? When? Where? Whoa!"_

_A rare smirk graced Sesshomaru's face as he replied. "This Sesshomaru is glad to have found Rin. She brings light into my life and her scent calms my beast as nothing other ever has." As he spoke Sesshomaru's eyes rimmed with red._

_InuYasha looked into his lap and sighed. "Sess, I am truly happy for you. I can already see your aura wrapping around Rin. She is your soul mate and you are so lucky to have found her. I wish I felt the same way with Kikyo, I don't know what has happened."_

"_Is that why your eyes are a pale reflection of what they once were? InuYasha if Kikyo is no longer your chosen, you must return her to the sea of humanity and move onward. It is in our nature to continue to search for our true mate and one can not settle for any other." Sesshomaru replied to InuYasha, concern evident on his face. "It is not healthy for you to stay with one that your demon has decided it does not want. Do you understand? You deserve to find the one which brings peace to your soul, InuYasha"_

_Sighing heavily InuYasha replied. "I don't need the lecture Sess. It's just easier said than done, okay?"_

"_This Sesshomaru will be on his way. Do not make Rin unhappy by not showing up on Monday. It is important to her and thus important to me. Too many years have passed InuYasha for us to remain as we are…" Sesshomaru paused slightly, "brother,"_

_InuYasha looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and nodded. "I will be there Sess and can think of nothing more I would rather be, than an uncle for your pups." InuYasha turned his head to look out the window, "One day, I hope to ask the same of you, my brother."_

_Knowing this meeting would take an emotion toil on them both, which neither cared to reveal; Sesshomaru rose from the couch and walked to the door. "This Sesshomaru will contact you with the details on Monday's meeting. Good day Inuyasha." _

_Sesshomaru walked through the door and his eyes met Rin's, who was patiently waiting for him and nodded. Before the door closed fully, Sesshomaru's sensitive hearing could pick up InuYasha's parting greeting, "Thank you my brother."_

"_**You deserve one to bring peace to your soul, InuYasha**_." Sesshomaru's words were haunting him. He knew he was right and he knew that Kikyo was not the right one. InuYasha knew that one could not truly "plan to attend" Spring Festival – it was instinctive. However he had caught the crimson in Sesshomaru's eyes, and had no doubt that Rin and him would be at the claiming. As unlikely as the match was, it was perfect. Rin's warmth to Sesshomaru's ice. InuYasha could honestly say he was looking forward to getting to know his future sister in law.

InuYasha's thoughts drifted back to Kikyo. He had known for sometime that his inner beast did not want to her. It was not her, it was him. She did everything he asked, bent over backwards to make her happy. The more she tried to get close to him, the more he wanted to run away. He didn't have to work late tonight; he just didn't want to go home. Miroku had made his obligatory call at 5pm to ask if he wanted to meet at Joe's for drinks, and for once he decided to accept.

Looking at his watch, InuYasha had 30 minutes before meeting Miroku downstairs' at Joe's. Thirty minutes to ponder the woman standing in his chosen position. Kikyo was a beautiful and successful woman. However, over the part year or so InuYasha's sexual desire for Kikyo was waning to say the least. Kikyo had been asking a lot of questions lately, about demonic culture, claiming, marking, etc. InuYasha had no idea where she was getting some of her information, but he had no desire to fuel her curiosity. InuYasha thought back to the last evening he had arrived home "on time".

_Flashback – about 3 weeks ago_

_InuYasha walked into the apartment about 6:15pm. He felt guilty about the way things were going with Kikyo and after speaking with the resident pervert, her decided he owed it to her to make more of an effort. As such, he called Kikyo at 5:15 when he left the office to let her know he would be home on time. She sounded so happy, he thought Miroku was right. He just needed to put more effort into their relationship._

_Soft lighting and music were playing as he threw his coat on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Kikyo was standing over the stove in a pink sundress that showed off her slim feature and accentuated her graceful physic. Walking softly behind her InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair. "Something smells good and I don't think it's what you're cooking. How was your day, babe?" He was lucky Kikyo couldn't smell a lie like he did, because in honesty her scent did not smell good, but it wasn't horrible. It reminded him of a musty old closet – like at his grandmother's house when he was a child. However his words had their desired effect, the scent, one known to him as her arousal drifted up to his nose as she turned in his arms._

"_Yashie, I am so glad that your home early. You have been working so hard, sit down at the table. Your dinner is almost done and I have something special for you for desert." Kikyo's eyes held mischief as InuYasha placed a chaste kiss on her neck before sitting down at the table._

_Dinner was a quiet affair. They made some small talk about her co-workers and current affairs. Kikyo had fixed InuYasha's favorite ramen with pork, chicken, steak and shrimp – for which he was thankful as the flavorful broth masked her scent. After dinner, Kikyo shuffled InuYasha into the living room while she cleaned the table, so he could relax. _

_InuYasha turned on the TV, but kept an ear trained on the activity of the kitchen. As the dishwasher started humming and Kikyo had yet to appear, InuYasha began to get apprehensive. What was she doing? He had hoped to spend a quiet evening cuddling on the couch before getting into bed. However, Kikyo's scent told him she was hoping for more. InuYasha heard the shower running and sighed briefly in relief. Maybe Kikyo wanted the same thing and was taking her evening shower. _

_Shortly after the faucet turned off, Kikyo reappeared dressed in a pearlescent robe. . InuYasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Kikyo's arousal was present with that of Irish Spring making it tolerable. Kikyo's hair, toweled dry, hung in a heavy curtain of black curls down her back; her erect nipples straining against the lightweight fabric of her rode. Gracefully she lowered herself onto the couch next to InuYasha and ran her hands lightly through his hair._

"_Yashie, I'm so glad you made it home early. I have missed you so much." Kikyo breathed into his ear. Again InuYasha closed his eyes, he knew what she wanted. Again he thought of Miroku's advice, 'Make the effort' he thought to himself. 'Easier said than done', he sighed but knew he owed it to Kikyo. Sweeping her into his arms he carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently onto the bed._

_InuYasha knew that Kikyo was willing, more so than himself to take their relationship to the 'next level'. He knew what she expected of him and again breathing deeply felt that while he didn't want to do it, he owed it to her. Kikyo was taking deep breath's to calm her nerves, she was so very excited. While she was always the one who initiated their limited sexual play, InuYasha actually took a more participative role tonight. She knew tonight was going to special and held her breath in anticipation._

_InuYasha sat gently next to Kikyo on the bed and cupped her facing lovingly. He kissed her gently on the forehead, checks, and almost chastely on her lips as his claws followed her arms to her wait where the belt to her robe was sashed. Pulling gently on the ties, the robe fell apart with the silk flowing like water away from her skin. _

_InuYasha licked and nibbled down the column of Kikyo's throat, to the valley of her modest bosom. Moving to lay between her legs, which had parted with her robe in anticipation; InuYasha drew circles with his claw around her areola.Kikyo's nipple puckered and hardened with his touch – as his other hand kneaded her other breast. Just less than a handful, InuYasha marveled at the alabaster shine of her skin. Kikyo was a beautiful woman without a doubt. As her nipple distended, InuYasha took it carefully into his mouth, allowing his tongue to clicker the bud softly. Kikyo moaned softly with his ministrations. Sucking gently the nipple pulled from his mouth with a gentle pop and InuYasha turned his head to render the same treatment to Kikyo's other breast. InuYasha could smell the scent and feel the heat and moisture of Kikyo's arousal against his abdomen. However, instead of awakening his beast it whimpered inside his head. InuYasha ran his arm down her body and could feel the shivers of anticipation rise against her skin in soft bumps. InuYasha repositioned himself on his knees to prepare himself for the task he was obligated to undertake for the beautiful woman beneath him. Reaching over to the bedside table, he reached for a bottle of vanilla scented lubricant. It had become his Savior since his relationship with Kikyo had progressed. Its soft vanilla scent masked her musty one and allowed him to bring her the pleasure she so desired and deserved without him retching. _

_Pouring the lubricant liberally on this hand, he stroked her abdomen and womanhood, causing her to arch from the bed and coating it generously with the vanilla lubricant. Sensually he allowed his fangs to brush against her naked body, and she moaned in response as he dipped his tongue into her navel and licked the flavored lubricant into his mouth. Kikyo moaned in response to InuYasha's delicious torcher, and reached out to stroke his ears – but hesitated upon hearing his low growl and placed her hands on her breasts kneading softly._

_InuYasha had delayed the inevitable as long as possible as he approached her hot, moist womanhood with his mouth. He hoped the lubricant would allow him to endure the unfavorable taste of the fluids she produced. His tongue made contact with her sensitive nub, aroused from the contact with his muscular chest. Whipping his tongue around the numb, he allowed one finger to gently open her lower lips – to stroke her and massage the vanilla oil against the heat of her desire. Mindful of his claws, InuYasha slide one finger into Kikyo's moist heat, stroking her intimately and praying to reach that spot which threw her into bliss allowing him peace. Methodically InuYasha kept up the pace of licking and stroking her clit with his tongue – then sucking it with force before repeating the process. While doing so, he slide one finger slowly in and out of her cavern, stretching the sides and pressing up. Kikyo continued to moan and her breaths came in pants and she whispered InuYasha's name and thrashed against the pillows. InuYasha cautiously glanced at his watch, 'Maybe this will be over soon', he thought as he added a second finger into her cavern and increased the tempo of his thrusts. Kikyo moaned louder and her body moved in sync with InuYasha's hand. _

"_Oh yes, Yashie, stretch me. I want to be ready to feel you within me" Kikyo gasped as she felt the tingling of her extremities indicating her oncoming climax. InuYasha added a third finger, stretching the limits of her body and feeling her pelvis press against his hand – he raised his head and brought his thumb against her clit to increase the pressure and momentum of his stroke. A second or two passed, and a flush ran the length of Kikyo's body as her back arched and fluids streamed out of her body signifying her climax. She shuddered and InuYasha removed his thumb and slowed his stokes to a stop before withdrawing his hand. Kikyo's eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply and InuYasha leaned over her and placed a chaste kiss against her lips. Wrapping her arms around him she murmur "I love you Yahie" before relaxing against the pillows. _

_InuYasha held the hand covered with lubricant and her juices away from his person as he pulled the blankets over Kikyo and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Turning on the water at the sink he stuck his hand underneath. Reaching across the toilet her turned on the shower, he had to remove Kikyo's scent from himself as quickly as possible, least he be sick. 'It shouldn't be this way if she was truly my chosen mate, should it?' Inuyasha asked himself as the water continued to run._

"Hey Inu, you ready? The ladies are waiting." Miroku said as he stuck his head in InuYasha's office. Roused from his memories, InuYasha got up from his desk and grabbed his coat.

"Ready as I'm going to get. Let's go." InuYasha said as he followed Miroku down the hall and into the elevator to Joe's Stone Crab in the downstairs lobby of the building all the while wondering if making the effort was worth it.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Always a reader, so I figured I'd try my hand at a little writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

A/N A big **thanks** to my first (and only) two reviewers, reldysha and unistar. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Hopefully I can keep the creative juices following to get it done.

As Kikyo placed the phone on the receiver, she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes. When she put that microwave dinner in, she had known subconsciously that InuYasha wouldn't be home anytime soon. Over the last 3 weeks or so, he usually got home after she had gone to bed. No matter what she did to try to entice him, InuYasha only seemed to draw further and further away.

Getting up from the couch, she walked back into the den and turned the computer back on. 'I know he'd not on. He said he was going out with Kagome tonight. I wish he was, he seems to be the only one I can talk to lately.' Walking into the living area, she turned off the TV and left the hall night lights on – as she waited for the system to crank up. Turning on the stereo to some light jazz, she sat down to surf the Net. 'What else do I have to do anyways, sitting here alone?' Subconsciously she logged into Marked! knowing that Kouga wouldn't be online, but hey a girl could think positive, right?

Minimizing the window, she paid no attention to the other users on-line as the second tab opened to Yahoo! and Kikyo drummed her fingers lightly, debated what she was going to search. Typing slowly she entered, "Spring Festival" into the web search. 'North Korea, Kurds, etc etc, uck!' she thought. 'More than 132 million hits, none of which apply to what I'm looking for..' sighing wistfully the blue flash of the minimized window caught Kikyo's attention. Clicking on the window, an IM window popped up.

Ookami Prince has sent you a message So your plans fall through as well?

A relieved smile graced Kikyo's, as she navigated the web site to the member chat rooms.

Marked! Demonic Heritage Website Chat Room

Passionate Miko has entered the room

Passionate Miko: Hey, what happened? I thought you guys were going out to dinner?

Ookami Prince: Kagome called and said she had to work. You know the saying, "the best laid plans…"

Passionate Miko: That's the story of my life.

Ookami Prince: The mutt working late?

Passionate Miko: Yes.

Ookami Prince: I'm glad you're on, I was thinking about what you told me earlier about the mutt's eyes.

Passionate Miko: Do you think it could be something significant?

Ookami Prince: Maybe. Like I said earlier, it's a bit much to try to discuss in chat. We're still on for tomorrow, or do you have to work?

Passionate Miko: lol Like I would stand you up? I'm really looking forward to meeting you. How will we know each other?

Ookami Prince: You can call me when you get there?

Passionate Miko: Better yet….brb

Ookami Prince: ok

Kouga wondered what Kikyo was up to, she didn't usually interrupt their conversations. He hoped the mutt didn't walk in and cause her any trouble. Picking up his container of egg foo young, he leaned back in his chair. Kikyo was actually quite enjoyable to talk to, more so than Kagome as of late. However, Kouga pushed that to the back of his mind and shifted to get more comfortable in his chair, keyboard in his lap.

Passionate Miko: Back, are you busy now?

Ookami Prince: No, eating take out here in the office. Really no reason to rush home, why?

The buzzing vibration in Kouga's pocket drew his attention away from the keyboard as he reached into his pocket to grab his cell. Unless it was Kagome, it was late for a business associate to call. Kouga's brow furrowed as he glanced at the unfamiliar number and opened the phone.

"Ookami." Kouga spoke harshly to the unknown caller.

"Kouga, I … I hope I'm not interrupting. It's Kikyo. I figured it was easier to talk on the phone than continue typing. Am I wrong?" Kikyo's soft voice was hesitant as it came through the speaker.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise and a most welcome one as well. No, I'm not busy at all. Most certainly not for a lovely lady like you." Kouga smiled as he spoke into the phone.

Kikyo giggled, "So you're a flirt, hm? You never did answer me, how will we know each other tomorrow?"

Kouga laughed, "I wouldn't call myself a flirt, but a gentleman. I can send you my picture so you'll recognize me. When you get it, send me one of yourself. Simple enough? Give me your email address."

"How do I know you're not some stalker, hm? Or a predator?" Kikyo spoke sultry into the phone.

"You know I'm a wolf demon. I'm a predator by nature, but you don't have to worry about me stalking you – unless you want to that is." Kouga chuckled into the phone.

Kouga uploaded a recent picture, taken by some friends after Kikyo recited her email address.

"Okay, it's on its way. I hope it won't change your mind about meeting me tomorrow." Said Kouga good-naturedly.

Kikyo laughed, "Kouga you have been a good friend over the past month; nothing would make me miss our meeting." At that moment, Outlook notified Kikyo of the new message and attachment. "Hang a second, this mouse isn't working and I can't use the touchpad and talk on the phone. I'm not multi-talented like you." Kikyo giggled and set down the phone. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect and didn't want to hurt Kouga's feelings – so she figured keeping the phone away might be the best idea.

As Kikyo opened Outlook and double clicked on the attachment, a pair of brilliant blue eyes smiled back at her. 'Oh my God, he's gorgeous!' Kikyo thought to her self. Maximizing the photo viewer, Kouga was on a boat, maybe fishing or a vacation. His naked torso was bronze and chiseled as it shone with perspiration in the photo. Those devastating blue eyes were filled with mirth and long dark hair hung damply past his shoulders.

Kikyo picked up the phone and ran her tongue across her suddenly dry lips. "Nice picture", she said nonchalantly. "While I send you my picture, tell me. Were you on vacation in this photo? You look… very.. relaxed." Kikyo spoke coyly and typed silently attaching her photo in reply.

"About a month ago some college buddies and I went down to the Key's to go deep sea fishing. It was a really good time. Too bad Kagome couldn't go. She doesn't like boats. Hey, hurry up over there. Your awfully quiet over there and making me a tad self-conscious." Kouga said laughing.

"I'm sending it now. First let me say, you have no reason to be self-conscious. Secondly –and please don't take this the wrong way but if I were Kagome with a great guy like you; I wouldn't have passed up some fun in the sun for anything. I love the water and even if I didn't – a little Dramamine would have kept things under control." Kikyo spoke carefully, not wanting Kouga to take her remarks as an insult against to Kagome.

Kouga's sighed. "Thanks Kikyo, I appreciate that. I've tried to get Kagome to go away on a little vacation many times, but she's always too busy with school or work. Almost like… ah, whatever."

"Almost like what Kouga? I hope you know you can talk to me." Kikyo said gently.

"Ah, here's your email. I can tell without looking you are a beautiful woman just from speaking with you." Kouga grinned into the phone.

"Can you 'blush'?" giggled Kikyo. "You're so sweet. Seriously though, go back to what you were saying."

A brief silence ensued after Kikyo's remarks and nervously she continued speaking. Hearing the light tapping on the keyboard, followed by a gasp and a growl?

Closing her eyes Kikyo continued rambling, "I've tried to suggest to InuYasha that we should go on vacation, but he's always working. In fact, I have two weeks coming up and nothing planned but repainting the bathroom. Certainly not the vacation a relatively successful individual hopes for." Kikyo said. "Hey now. You know women's egos are fragile, I'm not that bad." Kikyo tried to sound playfully reprimanding.

"Bad? Kikyo, I'm speechless. Words can't truly give your beauty justice." Kouga spoke huskily over the phone. It was true. Kikyo's russet eyes shone darkly against her porcelain skin in the evening gown she wore in the picture. She looked a lot like Kagome, but more mature.

Kouga was hesitant to speak, afraid his voice would betray his demonic blood – which was boiling just looking at the Goddess' picture before him. "Kikyo," he began. Kouga paused; the blood was rushing to his loins. 'Have I been wrong about Kagome being my chosen?' he thought to himself. Gathering his thoughts, Kouga began again. "Kikyo, I have something that I want to say, but I don't want to scare or offend you. I frankly don't know how you'll take this. I have always been honest with you, you know that."

Kikyo was apprehensive now. Afraid Kouga thought poorly of her. 'Why should I care what he thinks?' she protested in her mind. "Yes," she replied.

"I've told you before that demons tend to know their mate at first site. Right?" Kouga began the timber of his voice raspy over the line.

"Yes, you have." Kikyo sighed again. She didn't know why, but tears began to pool again in her eyes.

"Please hear me out. I have to say that I don't think you are the mutt faces chosen."

Kikyo gasped and her chest constricted, "Kouga, how could you say something so hurtful. You don't know InuYasha and you don't know me. Right now I am sorry I even made this call. What made me think you were…" Kikyo's voice was rising in anger. How could Kouga be so insulting? She thought he was her friend; his comment was so unexpected.

"Kikyo, I asked if you would hear me out. Will you? I have never steered you wrong have I? Or given you any reason to doubt me, as I have openly and honestly explained demon mating to you, right? " Kouga spoke again, calmly into the phone. "This may not be as bad as you may think – at least I hope so."

Sniffling into the phone, Kikyo took a deep breath to calm herself before replying. "No Kouga you haven't. That's why this is so surprising. How do you know after seeing my picture that I'm not InuYasha's chosen?"

"Because your mine," Kouga responded simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

**A/N:** I just wanted to give **kudos** to my newest reviewers, inuy21, Sovereignty, coyoki, and Cianna27889. Thanks for the support and for the excellent comments. I have officially added "breed" to the spell checker in Word. (duh!) _I am seriously too old for those kinds of errors, sorry bout that._ Bare with me folks; our favorite pair will be meeting soon! Just to need to clear up the obstacles.

InuYasha pulled his red BMW Z4 into the gated garage of his condo, well after midnight. When Miroku and he arrived at Joe's earlier in the evening they had to sit inside, as all the seats by the pool and tiki bar were taken. It was really too bad, because the sunset was enchanting. InuYasha had really enjoyed himself, which was quite surprising as he normally did not enjoy crowds. Not that Miroku was much company; he kept getting their drinks from the tiki bar outside. 'Must have been a woman' InuYasha thought, it always is. There was something, a scent that InuYasha noticed while he was at Joe's. Although he really didn't give the scent much thought at the time, it was that scent that allowed InuYasha to enjoy a peaceful evening.

Placing his keys to open the door, InuYasha braced himself for the mustiness of Kikyo's scent. The hall night light was on as he tossed his keys into the wicker basket by the door. The house was quiet, but InuYasha knew something was out of place. He walked quietly through the apartment, stopping in each room before arriving in the room Kikyo and he shared. The bed was ruffled, but empty. Surprised, InuYasha looked at his watch – it was 12:45 am and he knew Kikyo had to work the next day.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, InuYasha was concerned about his girlfriend, this was unusual behavior. He cared about Kikyo and didn't want any harm to fall upon her, however his demon purred in relief from the lack of her presence. Turning on the lamp at his bed side table, he picked up the phone to call Kikyo's cell and make sure she was alright. As he did a slip of paper floated gently to the ground from its resting place on the receiver. Picking it up, he read;

_Yashie, _

_ I know you had to work late so I decided to meet up with a friend for coffee, I hope you don't mind I hope we can spend some time together this weekend; I think we need to talk about us. I feel like we're drifting apart._

_Well, I most likely will stay at my friend Sango's tonight since it's close to the office and she get's off work late in the evening and it won't be to much of an imposition. _

_Everything is fine, so don't worry. You're always working so hard, so try to get some rest tonight.Call me at the office tomorrow and we'll talk more about this weekend._

_Kikyo_

InuYasha set the phone back on its cradle and sighed. He pulled of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he walked into the bathroom, throwing the garments into the hamper. Flicking the light on with his claw he turned on the taps, leaned over the sink and splashed his face with water. Rubbing his face dry with a towel, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. The amber eyes staring back at him appeared richer in color, than they had in months. Sighing heavily, InuYasha knew tonight would be the best sleep he had had since Kikyo had moved in with him.

Turning off the bathroom light, InuYasha shuffled back to the bed. Sitting down on the bed he picked up the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

"Sess? Sorry to call so late. I'm taking the day off tomorrow." InuYasha said resignedly. "I know the office may call you in my absence. Everything is fine, just call me over the weekend about dinner on Monday, ok? I'll talk to you later." InuYasha hung up the phone, stepped out of his pants and crawled into the bed. Kikyo's scent lingered on the sheets, but not to badly. InuYasha turned on his side and in doing so lay on his hair. That comforting scent he noticed while at Joe's lingered in his hair and he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Management at Joe's has last call at midnight on weekdays, so the regulars and tourist would clear up tabs and get out by 1am and staff could clean up till quiting time at 1:30am.

"Kags, you done yet?" Sango called as she dropped the shades on the tiki bar. "A friend of mine called and wants to spend the night, so I need to meet her at the apartment."

Kagome had finished her tables and was counting out tips. It had been a fairly good evening tip wise and she was glad she had stayed. It had definitely been better than spending the evening with Kouga. Kagome had noticed a guy sitting in the lounge area. Actually his hair is what caught her attention. It must have been flaxen to reflect the sunset on the Intercoastal. She had tried a few times to work her way inside to see his face, but never actually made it. However, if she had she would have missed the entertaining spectacle of Sango fighting off the romantic overtures of one persistent young patron.

"So Sango, what was the deal with that guy? Every time I turned around he was at the bar. Did he ask for your number? You guys going to hook up, or what?" Kagome giggled.

"NOT!" Sango protested. "You know I might have considered it but; number one he was also flirting with every other woman here. And two, instead of telling me his name, he asked me to 'Bare his children', what's with that?" laughed Sango. "Only I draw the strange ones."

Kagome giggled, "Unfortunate but true. He was pretty good looking, have you seen him here before?"

Sango walked over with her bag in hand. "Let's talk about it in the car. Kikyo should almost be at the apartment and I don't want to keep her waiting."

'Kikyo…. Why does that name sound familiar?' Kagome thought to herself as she followed Sango to the parking garage. Putting their stuff in the truck, Sango and Kagome headed west on the Causeway. After riding along in silence, Kagome set the radio to some relaxing jazz and faced Sango to continue their conversation where they left off.

"So, Sango. How come I don't know this Kikyo friend of yours?" Kagome began.

"She's a nice girl. I met her in a Behavior Studies course my freshman year. Remember me telling you about the girl that I had met, that looks like your twin?" Kagome nodded and Sango continued. "She graduated last year and lives kinda close to the Beach. We used to hang out every once in a while. She hooked with up this guy and moved in with him about the same time you moved in the apartment. We keep in touch via email and talk occasionally." Sango explained.

Kagome nodded again, "Now that you mention it, I do sorta remember you saying something about that. Lucky her, she's stopping by after my cleaning month." Kagome chuckled. Sango and Kagome took turns doing the chores in the apartment, switching off each month. "I made sure I stripped all the beds, including the spare room, when I went to the laundromat last week."

Sango laughed, "Yeah, she is because you know I never change those sheets. We never use that room except for storage. Anyway, no worries. In her message she said that she and her boyfriend have been having some issues and she had met a friend for coffee and didn't want to drive back to her place. She'll crash in the spare and most likely be out tomorrow before we get up."

Kagome grinned, "Well you're the hostess. I have a one track mind and that's shower and bed. I only have an exam in the morning, so I actually have most of tomorrow off. I'll call Joe to see about the schedule and let you know."

Pulling into their parking lot Sango grinned as she parked the car. "Lucky you – I have classes all day and work tomorrow night. Look, there she is sitting in her car. Let me see if she needs any help. You coming?"

Shaking her head Kagome replied, "Nah. I'm going to head up and jump in the shower. It'll give you guys a chance to chat. I hope everything is alright with her. I'll talk at you tomorrow sometime, alright?"

"Sure thing, don't forget to ask Joe for this weekend off when you talk to him tomorrow." Sango said as she walked toward Kikyo's car.

Kagome headed upstairs and unlocked the door. She dropped her bag in her room and grabbed her robe before heading into the shower. 'At long last, a shower' Kagome stepped in and adjusted the tap. She hummed softly to herself as she thought back to her conversation with Kouga earlier. She really didn't want to commit to spending the entire weekend with him, but didn't really see a way out of it. She knew Joe didn't have her scheduled – unless she asked him. Everyone who worked at Joe's was automatically given every 5th weekend off and it was her turn. Kouga didn't need to know that though.

Stepping out of the shower, Kagome dried herself off and crossed the hall into her room. She could hear Kikyo and Sango talking softly in the living room and smelled a freshly brewed pot of coffee. 'Poor girl. I hope everything is alright. Men can be so dense sometimes.' Kagome thought as she got into bed. 'Doesn't Kouga realize I'm deliberately avoiding him?' Kagome sighed. She knew she couldn't avoid having a serious conversation with Kouga about their relationship this weekend. 'Ah well, I'll dwell on that tomorrow.' Setting her CD player to repeat, Kagome turned on her Kenny G CD and snuggled down into the sheets and closed her eyes. Little did she realize that her dreams would be invaded by a faceless silver haired stranger.

"Sango, thanks so much for letting me crash here tonight. I just didn't want to head home." Kikyo spoke softly, so not to disturb Sango's roommate who had just headed to bed.

"Kikyo, what's going on? I thought you and InuYasha were doing great. You've been so happy, or at least you sounded that way." Sango replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"I really don't want to relive everything that's gone over the last few months, but I had a huge revelation tonight; and now I am just uncertain about what I'm going to do." Kikyo's eyes were downcast as she spoke. "I thought InuYasha was the love of my life, but lately… it just doesn't feel right. I think I've met someone."

Sango gasped, "Your cheating?! You're kidding me."

"Well not really. I met someone online." Kikyo began.

"Not a stalker is he? You never know about people nowadays." Sango interrupted.

"No, he's .. he's amazing actually. He's a wolf demon. \Very successful, charming, intelligent, utterly gorgeous, generous, witty…" Kikyo trailed off, continuing to look into the mug held in her hands.

"Alright, sounds good. So what's the problem? I mean, if you're interested in this guy, you need to tell InuYasha and move out. Just make a clean break and move on. You know I have room here." Sango replied.

"Well, there's a problem." Kikyo gulped. "He's got a girlfriend." Kikyo sighed.

Having some knowledge of demon traits Sango looked up in surprise. "Wait, you said he was a wolf demon, right?" Kikyo nodded. "Well, obviously his girlfriend is not his chosen – assuming he feels the same way."

"He said he does. We were going to meet tomorrow. Just a friendly meeting, since we've been chatting online and he's been really nice. I wanted to say thanks, you know? Anyways, InuYasha called to say he was working late and his girlfriend called and cancelled for dinner tonight. Something about working an extra shift. Anyways, we got to talking and ended up going for coffee tonight. Sango, I'm confused. I've been with InuYasha for almost two years and in two hours feel like I've know Kouga my entire life." Sango's gasp at the wolf demons name went unnoticed as the sad brunette continued. "I also feel guilty, but I've done nothing wrong. What am I going to do?"

Speaking carefully Sango replied, "Well, if you've done nothing but talk, you have nothing to be guilty of. But what did this Kouga guy say? About his having a girlfriend, I mean? "

"Funny you should ask that. Before we met tonight at the café, we exchanged pictures and he said I was his chosen. I kind of laughed at that. Anyway, when I walked into the café, he rose from his seat grabbed my hands and kissed them gently. Then looking into my eyes, said that I was the one he's been searching for. It was so flattering. Then I realized that his eyes appeared almost violet." Kikyo paused.

Sango shrugged, "Okay. That's no biggie. There was a guy at Joe's tonight with violet eyes. It's not unheard of."

"No, Kouga's eyes are blue. The whites of his eyes were almost pink; hence the tone of his eyes had shifted to violet. He said it was his beasts' recognition of its mate." Kikyo sighed as a small wistful smile formed on her face.

"I've heard of that before. It's even more common during spring; but haven't you noticed that with InuYasha?" Sango replied. She was hesitant about this situation. Sango knew that Kagome had fallen out of love with Kouga a while ago and barely tolerated him now. Kagome would be far from heart broken, but her ego would take a bruising if Kouga was unfaithful. Hesitating Sango continued, "Kikyo, this is not an impossible situation. If you feel this strongly, take the plunge – you just said things with InuYasha aren't going well, right?"

Kikyo just nodded and Sango continued, "Mating is very serious to a demon. It's something the individual can't control, because they are genetically predisposed to find the 'right' person. So, if he's serious he would have asked you to leave InuYasha immediately AND commit to leaving his girlfriend just as soon. Am I right?"

Kikyo nodded again. "Sango, do you think I could stay with you for a bit? I can pay rent or whatever, but I need to sort this out. I may not at this moment be ready to take 'the plunge', but I am not willing to throw everything away without at least sleeping on it. While we were at the restaurant, Kouga called his girlfriend and left her a message to call him right away; that he needed to speak to her." Frowning Kikyo sighed, "Sango, I just feel terrible. What if I'm wrecking someone else's life?"

Smirking Sango replied, "Kikyo – go to bed and get some rest. Maybe you should call into work tomorrow and relax. This is a lot to think about. For all you know, you may be doing someone a favor." Sango got up and gave Kikyo a hug. "Somehow I think things are going to work out better than you think. I'm going to crash; we'll go over all the details tomorrow, okay? In the morning, you'll meet my roommate, and for some reason, I think she may be able to help straighten everything out. Don't worry okay?"

Nodding Kikyo returned the hug and shuffled into the guestroom. "Thanks Sango."

Shaking her head Sango locked up and turned off the lights before heading to her room. 'I can tell spring fever is in the air. Now if only I could find someone for me.' She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

**A/N:** Well 8 reviews in two days, not too shabby I guess. Thanks to my newest reviewer moussajinx – I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I am more of an extemporaneous writer and am hoping I don't get too side tracked. Thank you again to all of the reviewers, you are a big part of what is keeping me going.

InuYasha woke feeling oddly refreshed Friday morning to the sound of his cell phone vibrating against the bedside table.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"Do you care to explain why you have forced my to answer your calls on the eve of the Spring Festival, half breed?" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"What time is it?" InuYasha replied, ignoring Sesshomaru's question.

"Well after 11am. Explain yourself." Sesshomaru demanded.

"While it is not any of your business; Kikyo is not here. For some reason, I expect to be hearing from her soon about making arrangements to pick up her stuff. Oddly I am relieved." InuYasha replied.

"Good." Sesshomanu replied. "Monday we will meet at the News Café at 11:30 in the morning, do not be late." Abruptly hanging up the phone, ending the call.

InuYasha stretching and looked at his phone, there were two voice mails – surprisingly not many. Getting up, InuYasha thought that heading over to the park would be a good way to clear his head – he hadn't made time to jog in the park as often as he liked. Instead he refrained and used the gym in this company headquarters, allowing him to leave his house as early as possible.

Throwing on sweats, a t-shirt shirt and a bottle of water InuYasha headed out to Crandon Park for a breath of fresh air. Noticeably leaving his cell phone where it lay as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Kagome woke about 7:30am. She could hear voices in the kitchen and assumed that a pot of coffee would most likely be ready. Throwing on a pair of sweats and t-shirt, Kagome grabbed her backpack before heading in for coffee.

Entering the kitchen Kagome stopped in her tracks. 'Since when did we put a mirror in the kitchen?" She thought as she came face to face with Kikyo. "Coffee?" she mumbled walking over to the counter to pour her cup.

"Umm, hi there. I'm Kikyo; you must be Sango's roommate. Thanks for letting me crash here last night." Kikyo began, extending her hand in greeting. "Sango has said the nicest things about you. I spoke to her briefly about moving in, I'm sure she'll want to run in by you later."

Nodding at Kikyo's rushed explanation, "I'm Kagome – nice to meet you. I hope everything is okay."

"Kagome?" Kikyo whispered.

"Yes. Hang a sec – I need to grab my phone before I go to class." Kagome set her mug down and headed back into her room.

Kikyo was stunned. 'Kagome? Kouga's Kagome? Oh God, how can I face her?' Kikyo had already spoken to Kouga this morning, which reaffirmed that he was actively trying to reach Kagome, but hadn't heard from her yet. 'Of course not, she was still sleeping. Did Sango know? How could she not have told me?' Kikyo thought worriedly, as she waited for Kagome to return.

Stepping back into the kitchen Kagome grabbed her mug, back pack over her shoulder with keys and cell in hand. "Look, I need to head out to class. Here is my cell number, give me a call if you need anything. I'll probably be back after class. Kouga has called and I need to get back to him, which I'll do on the way to class; but I haven't figured out what my plan is yet for today. Did Sango leave you a key?"

Kikyo nodded but did not reply.

"Good, then I'll catch you in a few hours. Call me or Sango if you need anything." With those parting words Kagome left the apartment.

Picking up her cell on the counter, Kikyo dialed Kouga. "You're not going to believe it, but I just meet Kagome. She hasn't returned your calls because she just got up. She's on her way to class." Nodding her head at Kouga's response, "Yes, let me know. This may be difficult." Ending the call Kikyo sighed. She had been postponing calling InuYasha – for what reason she didn't know. However, Sango had been right, things were clearer in the light of day. Dialing his number, she only hoped they would be easier as well.

Kagome groaned as she sat in rush hour traffic on US1, at least she had allowed extra time to get to class. This was her final exam before the spring break and she was looking forward to a relaxing afternoon.

Picking up her cell, she dialed the voicemail to retrieve her messages.

'10 new messages' the automated voice told her.

Kagome quickly scanned the messages listening only long enough to determine the caller before deleting each message. '9 calls from Kouga, what does he want now?' she groaned to herself.

The last message began to play "Kagome, do not hang up, listen first." Sango's voice rang out. "My class doesn't start until 8:20; you must call me back as soon as possible. Do not make, or take any calls until you speak with me." The recording ended. 'That was strange, I hope everything is okay.' Kagome thought as she dialed Sango's number.

"Kags, where are you?" Sango's breathless voice picked up after the first ring.

"About 10 from the school. Is everything alright? Your message seemed…" Kagome began.

"Listen to me and do not speak, I'm walking to class and can't wait for you to get her. You're sitting down, right?"

"Well duh, I'm sitting in traffic. Sango, what's wrong." Kagome said.

"This may be a good thing. Did you meet Kikyo this morning?"

"Yes, but I really didn't stick around to talk long, why?" Kagome replied.

"Okay. Before I tell you anything, answer me this, do you love Kouga?" Sango said hesitantly.

Kagome sighed, "I think you and I both know that answer, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Kagome, just answer the question." Sango snapped.

"No, I don't Are you happy?"

"Like I said, this may be a good thing, although unexpected. This is the readers digest version and we're going to have to fill in details later, alright?" Sango paused long enough to visualize Kagome's nod in response to her hypothetical question.

"Alright. Kikyo is breaking up with her boyfriend, after meeting another demon – innocently enough, by the way – who is her true chosen."

"Sango, what does this have to do with me?" Kagome huffed. "It's really too early for this type of drama."

"Kagome, the demon she met is Kouga." Sango said quietly.

"What? Shit, I almost rear ended this guy. What are you saying Sango? Kouga is cheating on me? Look, I know you don't like him much, but he's not that type of guy." Kagome exclaimed.

"First, I am not making accusations. Second, why does it really matter – haven't you been thinking of breaking off the relationship. Third, tell me honestly. Is you heart aching or is your pride wounded?" Sango stated sternly.

"Well…" Kagome hesitated.

"Kags, I wish I had more time to talk now, I know we'll talk later about this. But think logically about this. The demon within truly knows its mate when it meet them. The individual you know only makes its best guess." Sango sighed before continuing. "I am not saying this to be hateful, but to make sure when the call comes – and I feel certain it will; that you look at things logically, ok?"

"He called." Kagome whispered.

"Huh?"

"Sango, he's already called. Kouga's left 9 voice mails since last night." Kagome replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call him back and hear what he has to say." Kagome said quietly.

"Damn, Kags, I hate to rush you but I have to go. Are you in the lot yet? Are you going to call him now?"

"Yes. I can't dwell on this. I have about 15 minutes till class."

"Look, I'll keep my phone on mute. Call me or text me or whatever, but don't get crazy on me. Like I said, this might be a good thing." Sango said, attempting to be positive.

"I don't call getting dumped a good thing Sango." Kagome replied.

"I know. It'll all work out. I gotta go, keep me posted okay? Hang in there kiddo." Sango ended the call almost before she heard Kagome whisper.

"Yeah, but it hurts."

Pulling her car into the parking lot, Kagome exited her car and feed the meter. Sighing heavily she dialed Kouga's number.

"JKM Enterprises, how may I direct your call?" The voice answering her call broke through her thoughts.

"Hi Merle, its Kagome. Is Kouga available by any chance?" Kagome spoke quietly into the receiver.

"Kagome? Kouga is expecting your call. Let me put you through." Merle said with a friendly tone.

For once the music on hold tune began to sound out an instrumental remake of a classic song before Kouga picked up the line. "I've been trying to reach you, are you alright?" Kouga said.

"I'm fine. It was a late night and I have class in 10 minutes but saw that you had called several times. What's up?" Kagome replied, trying to sound light hearted.

"Did you listen to any of my messages?" Kouga asked quietly.

"No, just buzzed through them when I realized it was you. Why? What's up?"

"We need to talk. When will your class be over? I can meet you by the school." Kouga spoke gently.

"Kouga, that's silly. I have things planned for today and have to work this afternoon. Just tell me what's up." Kagome lied, not wanting to encourage a meeting with Kouga on her only day off.

"Kagome, we should really sit down to discuss this. I …I don't know how..." Kouga began, obviously distressed by Kagome's lack of interest in what he had to say.

'It's all or nothing, let's get this over with' Kagome thought as she gnawed on her lip during the pregnant pause. Sighing heavily, she continued. "Does this have anything to do with my new soon to be roommate Kikyo?" Kagome held her breath and willed away the tears forming in her eyes as she trudged across the campus to her class.

Several seconds passed before Kouga responded, "Yes. Kagome she is my chosen."

Kagome let out the breath she was holding. "Its true then?" she whispered.

"I don't know what you've been told or how you even found out." Kouga hesitated. "I have never been unfaithful, you know that."

"Yes, I know" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know what else to say. I didn't want to do it this way. You deserve better than this Kagome." Kouga spoke gently into the phone. "I'm sorry."

Stopping outside her building, Kagome stood and took a deep breath. For some reason, a weight felt lifted from her shoulders. The tears welling in her eyes did not fall. Head held high a small smile graced her features. "Kouga, it's alright. I think it might be better this way." Kagome paused. "Are you sure she's the one?"

"Definitely."

"Kouga, I know you'll make her happy. Just as I know, that somewhere my chosen is out there as well. She seems really nice."

"Are you going to be alright?" Kouga asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, I think I am. Look my class is about to start. Thank you for being honest and forthright – it just shows how good a man you are. I'm going to lay low today. I'll call you in a couple of days, alright?"

"You sure? Kagome, I'm sorry." Kouga's voice still harbored the guilt he felt in his heart.

"Yeap. I gotta go. See ya!" Kagome ended the call without waiting for Kouga's response.

'It's over. I didn't see it ending this way, but I'm glad.' Kagome thought to herself as she looked at her watch. Opening the phone, she dialed Sango's number only to reach her voicemail.

"Sango, you were right. Kouga and I are over and I'm surprisingly relieved. Even more so than I thought. I'm going to head over to the park to clear my head. Call me when you get out of your classes, keh? Thanks." Ending the call, Kagome muted her phone and put it back in her bag as she rushed down the hall to her class all the while thinking to herself, 'Yeah, this is definitely a good thing.'

The sun shone brightly through the trees as InuYasha ran through the park. He liked being close to nature and the trails were varied so that the scenery was tranquil and eased his mind. As he jogged along the muscles in his well toned legs and arms flexed. More than one female jogger took a second look as he went by. His pace was strong but controlled; his breathing unlabored. A sheen of sweat glowed on his skin and caused his bangs to stick to his forehead – not out of exertion but humidity. He missed going to the park to run. Although traffic could be heard in the distance, the sounds and scents of the mangroves soothed him.

He had been running for almost an hour when he reached a fork in the trail to take him back to his car in the lot. It had been almost 15 minutes since he had seen the last fellow jogger. The park was nearly empty midday on a Friday. As he continued his steady pace a sense of warmth filled him. InuYasha ears flickered, but couldn't catch a sound. With each step he took, the warmth spread through him, engulfed him. A scent of vanilla and jasmine floated on the wind. InuYasha stepped up his pace, instinctively searching for the source of warmth and the scent emanating from it. About 100 yards ahead he could see a lone jogger sitting by the edge of the trail. Her face flushed from the heat, causing her heavy pony tail to hang against her back. The scent grew stronger the closer InuYasha approached, causing him to come to a stop a few feet from the jogger.

"Miss, are you alright?" InuYasha said, breaking the stillness surrounding them. Birds could be heard twittering in the trees as a swell of ocean breeze causing the leaves in the trees to rustle excitedly in the sweltering heat. The jogger lifted her head slowly revealing sparkling cobalt blue eyes, a petite nose and flushed cheeks at the sound of InuYasha's inquiry.

"Ahh.. yes. I think the heat just got the best of me." She replied getting to her feet.

As she rose the vanilla and jasmine scent he had been seeking hit InuYasha hard and he felt his loins begin to stiffen as blood rushed down to his loins. He growled softly in response.

Not hearing s response, Kagome looked into the crimson rimmed golden eyes of the handsome jogger. As quickly as she stood, she felt the blood rush from her head as darkness overcame her.

InuYasha rushed forward to catch the raven haired beauty as she crumpled to the ground. As his body made contact with hers, his body simmered. Sweeping her into his arms he hurried down the trail to his car with the unconscious woman hanging limply in his arms.

Exiting the canopy shading the trail, InuYasha snarled "Mine" under his breath, at other joggers in his path.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

As Kikyo watched Kagome walk out the door she realized her life had only gotten more complicated. Finishing her coffee with a sigh; she knew that until Kouga called, there wasn't much she could to. Getting up from the counter, Kikyo paced around the living room before calling InuYasha's cell phone only to reach his voice mail. Something continued to prevent her from leaving a message for him, like Kouga did to Kagome. It seemed so heartless, but in not doing so only postponed the inevitable.

The silence in the apartment was deafening and Kikyo felt that she could at least go on and shower since she planned on meeting Kouga at 10am. Grabbing her duffle bag from the guest room she slowly started for the bathroom. She reflected on how life can change so dramatically in such a short period of time. She had thought that InuYasha was the love of her life and Kouga nothing more than a confidant. However, one look in Kouga's blue eyes last night and everything she felt she was sure of, about her life, tumbled like a house of cards. They seemed to have locked eyes and her body seemed to have almost hummed in response to his mere presence. Last night, Kouga explained that this only further solidified his belief that she was his chosen. 'How could he be so certain? How could he not be troubled with feelings of guilt, remorse or uncertainty? Given the situation any human would be.' Kikyo thought to herself; but as he had pointed out, he wasn't human.

Turning on the tap, Kikyo reflected on her brief meeting with Kagome this morning. She seemed to be a nice, genuine person. Someone, Kikyo felt would be a good friend, if they were able to survive this turmoil. Stepping into the shower, Kikyo sighed again. She resolved to call InuYasha as soon as she got out of the shower. The time had come to lay all her cards on the table; because she felt that although it seemed sudden, after meeting Kouga, love was something worth fighting for.

Kagome paused be for continuing, "Are you sure she's the one?"

"Definitely." I replied.

"Kouga, I know you'll make her happy. Just as I know, that somewhere my chosen is out there as well. She seems really nice." Kagome said and I could almost visualize the wistful smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Are you going to be alright?" I replied, concerned. I didn't want to break Kagome's heart or hurt her in any way. For, chosen or not, she would always be special to me.

"Yes, I think I am. Look my class is about to start. Thank you for being honest and forthright – it just shows how good a man you are. I'm going to lay low today. I'll call you in a couple of days, alright?"

My heart constricted in my throat and I could only nod at her compliment to my honor. Clearing my throat, I could only hope my remorse did not reflect in my voice when I spoke "You sure? Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Yeap. I gotta go. See ya!" Kagome said, as a short click indicated the end of the call.

With the receiver still in my hand, I had to wonder; had I made the right decision? Closing my eyes, I thought of Kikyo's porcelain skin, dark tresses and warm brown eyes smiling back at me and the beast within me purred in delight. Getting up from my chair, I stepped to the window looking over the city bustling in the morning light of day. Decisions were a part of my everyday life, many made without a second thought. However those that impact not only my life but the lives of others weigh the greatest on my mind.

Looking at the clock, I realized I had only a few hours to get some work done before I met Kikyo downtown and with that thought, my beast groaned in delight. 'Difficult, but the right decision.' I thought to myself. Opening my laptop, I began to work figuring I would allow Kikyo sometime to wake up before filling her in on my conversation with Kagome.

As Kagome entered her classroom, she was filed with dread. It had been an emotional morning after a long night and while she was prepared for her exam, it was not the mind set one would hope for. Sitting at her desk, Kagome paid little attention to the professor as he droned on about the exam instructions. Her mind drifted back to her conversation with Sango.

"Are you happy?" Sango had asked. Kagome couldn't really remember her exact answer then, but right now the answer was glaring her in the face, 'No. I knew I wasn't happy. We had a routine which was moderately comfortable for both of us – as long as we didn't think about it too seriously.' She thought to herself.

At once she realized that Sango had been right; this could be a good thing. Opening the test book which had been handed to her, Kagome tried to clear her mind as she picked up her pencil and filled in the appropriate blanks. 'If I can put this out of my mind, I can head to the park for a run and dwell on this as long as I want.' Kagome allowed herself this final thought before focusing in on the questions before her.

Several hours later, Kagome exited the building. While her mind was still confused, her heart was surprisingly light. Her test had gone well, considering the drama this morning and the sky was blue. A run sounded like the perfect thing to clear her mind, as she walked out to her car. Navigating out of the lot, Kagome headed towards the bay, out to Crandon Park. The trails there were surrounded by dense tress which would block out the sunlight. After a short time on the highway, Kagome pulled into the lot at the park. It was fairly empty, save a few cars of the diehard runners. Grabbing a band from the gearshift she tied her hair in a tight ponytail to keep it out of her face as she rummaged for a bottle of water. Finding none, Kagome sighed before tightening her laces and locking the car.

Stretching quickly, Kagome started out at a moderate walk and she began to ponder again the events of the morning. Sango had been brutally honest with her, which had hurt at the time, but made a lot of sense now that she'd had time to think about it. 'Sango had said that the demon within truly knows its mate when it meets them. The individual you know only makes its best guess. How can instinct override emotion?' Kagome thought to herself as she increased her stride and found a comfortable pace.

Emotions tore through Kagome's mind as she ran through the trees. 'I wonder if this is like a demonic version of love at first sight. Mama had said that's what it was like with my Dad,' she thought. 'Okay, so this is not so unbelievable. Maybe I was so worried about saying something and hurting Kouga's feelings, that I ignored the fact that his beast knew things weren't right.' Coming to this conclusion, Kagome felt that demonic intervention might have actually done her a favor. 'So what about Kikyo?' Kagome thought. 'She seems nice enough. Maybe she is just a pawn in this play; at the right place and right time to meet the right person. The opposite of me, but where is my right person?'

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome did not notice the sweat form and fall from her brow, nor hear the sounds of a runner approaching. 'Do I ignore her? Do I laugh this off? How do I approach her? Do I act as if nothing ever happened?' As these thoughts flew through her mind, Kagome felt the blood rushing from her face and pound against her temples. Slowing to a stop, she realized that she had been running hard and become quite winded. Leaning over, Kagome placed her hands on her knees in an attempt to calm her breathing. 'This has all happened for a reason, I know that. I just have to face Kikyo and talk to her. Somehow I know this is all going to work out.' Kagome thought.

Hearing footsteps Kagome raised her head quickly making herself dizzy. Sinking to the ground she relaxed, resting her body and mind.

"Miss, are you alright?" a rough masculine said; breaking the stillness surrounding them. Birds could be heard twittering in the trees as a swell of ocean breeze causing the leaves in the trees to rustle excitedly in the sweltering heat.

Raising her head slowly, Kagome looked at the stranger and in that moment, that instant everything had become clear. The handsome jogger looked like Adonis. His white hair hanging heavily against his taunt, muscular frame and eyes like burnished gold stared at her on the ground.

Seconds passed as Kagome took in the man's stature and rose unsteadily to her feet as she said, "Ahh... yes. I think the heat just got the best of me."

Standing a few feet away from the handsome stranger, Kagome began to get light headed; although she tried to portray that she was fine. She could hear a rumbling sound slightly over the wind in the trees and her body trembled and shivered in response. 'This feeling, what is it – like this man is calling to me, but he's not speaking? Oh God, am I losing it?' Kagome thought briefly as her body became like jelly and the ground rose up to meet her.

As darkness flooded her vision, Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her frame, silken strands caress her face and crimson eyes that seemed to burn into her minds eye.

'A dream or a vision?' Kagome thought to herself as her mind awakened. Without opening her eyes, she felt the cool breeze of air condition hit her face and a wet towel against her skin. The scent of redwood filled her senses, leaving her feeling comforted and safe. Opening one eye, Kagome took in her surroundings. Cream colored walls surrounded her on three sides, with ceiling to floor windows overlooking the city. The brown leather couch she sat upon felt as smooth as baby's skin under her fingertips.

'Where am I?' Placing her feet on the floor, Kagome looked around the room. Japanese antiques littered the room and a large kantana hung majestically on the wall, gleaming under spotlights. 'Um, hello?" Kagome called out softly.

"You're awake." A husky voice spoke from behind her. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome turned to the voice, nervous of what she might find. Had she been picked up by a rapist? A murderer? Her eyes fell upon the stranger from her vision. "Who are you and where am I?" She asked.

"My name is InuYasha. At the moment, you're in my apartment, since I live close to the park and I thought it best to get you out of the heat. We met accidently at the park when you fainted along the trail." InuYasha spoke calmly, answering her questions directly. Looking Kagome in the eye InuYasha took a deep breath before continuing, "You don't have to worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, I... ummm…ok. "Kagome stuttered.

"Your scent betrays you. I know your nervous ant still a bit confused. Please sit down. Would you like something to drink?" InuYasha said as a grin formed on his face.

"That would actually be nice, thank you. I'm sorry to have been so much trouble." Kagome smiled shyly; for whatever reason her nervousness seemed to melt away with each passing moment.

Getting up from his seat in the corner of the room InuYasha went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of iced tea. Sitting it on the coffee table in front of Kagome he gestured for her to sit back down as he took a seat across from her.

"Is there anyone you need to call, to let them know you're alright?" InuYasha inquired innocently. He hoped her reply would enlighten him to her martial status, or God willing, lack thereof.

Taking a sip of the refreshing liquid, Kagome spoke. "No, my roommate is not expecting to hear from me till later. She had exams till later in the day."

InuYasha nodded, silently pleased with her answer. "It's not really wise to run in this heat without water, you know."

"I know. This was kind of an impromptu thing. Can I use your restroom? I'd like to freshen up a bit. Then, if it's not too much to ask; could you take me back to the park to pick up my car? I have clearly interrupted your day." Kagome stood and smiled shyly at InuYasha as she spoke.

Remaining seated, InuYasha spoke. "On one condition."

"I'm sorry?" Kagome gasped.

"You may use my restroom; of course it's the second door on the left. And it is no trouble to take you back to the park to pick up your car. However, I have one condition. Have lunch with me." InuYasha stated as he stood to direct her down the hall.

"InuYasha, you've been very kind but I really don't want to trouble you further." Kagome blushed. While she attempted to decline his offer, she was both surprised and flattered at his invitation.

Growling softly, InuYasha persisted, "It would trouble me more, if you insist on declining Kagome." Kagome shivered slightly and hesitated.

Closing the distance between them InuYasha spoke up again, "This may seem strange or even crazy, but I can think of nothing I want more than to spend the afternoon getting to know you better. Would you mind spending your day with me?"

Kagome flushed. InuYasha stood only inches away from her and the heat radiating off him made her feel feverish. She could feel his breath brush against her face as he spoke and meeting his eyes, she could only nod as words could not seem to form in her mind.

"Good" InuYasha said huskily as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall and opened the second door on the left, hold it open for her. "We can leave when ever you are ready." InuYasha said as he stood slightly aside and watched Kagome approach.

Walking towards InuYasha, Kagome had a sense of déjà vu; like she was experiencing a moment out of a dream or memory. As she entered the bathroom, her arm brushed lightly against InuYasha chest; causing her skin to tingle, her breath to catch and nipples bud in response to the contact.

Unable to speak, she closed the door behind her; catching a glimpse of InuYasha's crimson rimmed golden orbs. 'What is wrong with me?' She asked herself, leaning her back against the door with a gasp. 'I've never felt this way around someone before. It feels like something between going on my first date and reading Playgirl.'

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome splashed her face in the basin, allowing the water to cool her skin and her nerves. Drying off with a nearby towel, Kagome stood and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. 'What would a man like him see in me?' She thought as she smoothing out her clothes, took a deep breath and set her shoulders to reach for the door.

A sly grin formed on Kagome's face as she opened the door and gave InuYasha a bright smile. 'I don't know, but I'm going to give him all the time he wants to look.'

**A/N:**

**First, I apologize for not updating last night. A business meeting kept me too late and I couldn't get to a good stopping point. I know I like quick updates, so I will continue to do my best to accommodate.**

**Secondly, I am truly honored by all the reviews. Twenty one so far, of which I am, absolutely flattered. My thanks go out to: inuy21, Sovereignty, coyoki, and Cianna27889, unistar, reldysha, moussajinx, Inu Hanyou Nikkie, fudge, youkaineko, inubaka27, animeangel47, Ichigohime, iluvGeeWay4lif, inuy21, and bk. I read each one of your reviews and wish I had a reply button to respond directly to your comments. **

**At this point our couples have met and hopefully you can see that attraction is obvious. This fic is mature for a reason, since I am an avid hentai reader (Shame on me.) so we're going to need to pick up the pace a little. Your suggestions are always welcomed and encouraged. Comments and suggestions, you can email me at .**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

Kikyo had just finished brushing her hair when she heard her phone vibrate in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"How is my woman doing this morning?" Kouga chuckled into the phone.

"Better since you called, but I still haven't spoken with InuYasha yet." Kikyo sighed. "Kouga, everything has happened so quickly. Are you sure… that it's me?" she whispered.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Just thinking about you makes me want to shout out to the world that you are mine and mine only. Don't ever question that, Kikyo." Kouga said. "I spoke with Kagome this morning."

"Oh god, what happened? What did she say? Does she hate me?" Kikyo said nervously.

"Actually, it... it actually went well. I think maybe we both realized that while we like and respect each other – it wasn't meant to be." Kouga sighed, "She said you seemed very nice. I think your friend Sango might have clued her in ahead of time."

"Damn Sango, she told Kagome but not me. What do you think is going to happen?"

Taking a deep breath, "Kikyo, relax. You know as well as I do, that there is nothing we can't handle together, right? So, when are you going to meet me at Starbucks? I cleared my day so I could spend it with you and cancelling is not an option." Kouga chuckled.

Laughing Kikyo jingled her keys, "Hear that? It's your destiny and I will be there in 15. You better not keep me waiting."

"Hell couldn't keep me away; I'll see you in a few." Kouga replied before ending the call. 'Kagome was right, it is better this way.' He thought as he loosened his tie and headed for the door.

"Merle, I'll be out the rest of the day. You can get me on the phone if you need me. Have a great weekend and wish me luck – I'm going to meet my destiny." Kouga laughed to his secretary as he entered the elevator.

InuYasha carefully opened the door to his apartment, holding the unconscious raven woman close to his body. Her scent filled his senses and his blood boiled with longing. Laying her gently on his leather couch, he stepped back to admire the woman before him. He knew from their contact that her legs were muscular, although her sweats obscured them from view. Her breasts were full and firm and as they pressed against his chest; his own hardened in response to the contact with her body. Her raven tresses held captive in the elastic band – fell like black water against the brown leather. Her light tan skin shone with faint traces of her lingering sweat; as her check rested against the cushions; baring the sweeping column of her neck to his roving eyes. 'I wonder if she tastes as good as I imagine' InuYasha thought to himself.

Shaking his head to remove the crimson fog from his mind, InuYasha walked to the kitchen to fix some ice tea for when she awoke. Leaving it in the refrigerator InuYasha walked through the living room to his room, glancing at the woman resting peacefully on the couch. Grabbing the forgotten cell phone from the night stand, the reality of the day set in. InuYasha saw more than 20 missed calls and immediately called his office to assess the current situation. Hanging up quickly after speaking to his secretary; InuYasha scrolled through the phone's memory to see who else had called. 'Kikyo' InuYasha whispered her name with reverence under his breath. 'How will I explain? What will I tell her?'

Crossing the room, he glanced into the living room at the resting woman, before closing the door. InuYasha sighed and sat down on the bed as he dialed Kikyo's number. Kikyo's soft voice began to speak after the second ring, advising him to leave his message at the sound of the tone. Taking a deep breath, InuYasha hesitated before he spoke…

beep beep The call waiting indicator notified him of Kikyo's incoming call.

"Hey" InuYasha spoke solemnly into the receiver upon connecting the call.

"I've been trying to reach you. Hold on, let me walk outside a moment." Kikyo responded nonplussed to his greeting.

InuYasha could hear the clank of silverware and voices in the background as he waited for Kikyo's acknowledgement. 'Where is she?' InuYasha thought to himself. Upon hearing the rush of wind in the background and Kikyo's breath approached the phone, InuYasha realized she was prepared to continue.

"InuYasha, I've been trying to reach you; is everything alright? You weren't in the office." Kikyo nervously began.

"Kikyo, we need to talk and what I have to say, should be said in person; not over the phone. I've realized there have been some…" InuYasha pause. How could he say he'd met someone else, wanted her moved out, but was innocent of cheating without being utterly hypocritical? Speaking carefully InuYasha continued, "Some unexpected developments as of late which will affect our relationship. I don't want to go into detail, but for some reason, I believe you feel it as well, am I right?"

"Yes" breathed Kikyo into the phone.

"You have often asked questions about my demonic heritage which I have been hesitant to explain, as instinct is difficult to understand and explain. Where are you?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm downtown having coffee." Kikyo held her breath, heart pounding in her chest and tears welled in her eyes. "I don't think now is the time…" she began speaking shakily. Then gasped as strong arms wrapped around her waist and a low thrum began to reverberate through her body.

"Kikyo, are you alone?" InuYasha responded, concerned to her sudden change in tone.

With his nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck, Kouga growled softly and whispered, "Do not postpone the inevitable; it will not make it any easier." Parting the hair that hung against her neck, Kouga laved the exposed column of her neck with his tongue.

Sinking into the warm embrace, Kikyo knees felt weak under Kouga's ministrations; yet found the strength and courage to continue. "InuYasha, I said I was with a friend; but you're right, we need to talk. I have felt a disturbance unlike any I have ever experienced and I know it will affect us both directly. Can you come meet me at Starbucks? Maybe it would be best. The café is large enough for us to speak privately."

Nodding at her cryptic response, InuYasha agreed. "I'll be there soon, please wait there for me."

Turning into Kouga's embrace Kikyo spoke into the phone, "We'll see you soon." and closed end phone to end the call. Wetting her dry lips Kikyo raised her arms placing them behind Kouga's shoulders and closed the distance between their lips.

The thrumming stopped and Kouga groaned as Kikyo's soft, full lips met his. Hesitant and shy at first, the heat radiating off her body caused Kouga's demon to growl as its desire rose steeply. Catching her lower lip with his fang, Kouga requested access and tilting her head slightly Kikyo complied. Tilting his head to deepen the contact, Kouga raised a hand, running it through her dark hair to support her head. His tongue delved into her mouth, running lightly along her gums before stroking her tongue intimately.

Shifting slightly, Kikyo pressed closer to Kouga; widening her stance so her moist heat ground into his thigh and the stiffness of desire against her belly. Her tongue stretched to meet with his, but was unable to stoke its full demonic length. The moisture between her thighs continued to grow as she drew back her tongue and sucked greedily on his as her attempted to recover.

Feeling her heart race, Kouga slowly broke contact staring down into Kikyo's face; her lips still parted and her breath shallow. Grinding against her he growled, "Do you feel what you do to me? That was only a demonstration of what I want to do to you with my tongue." Snarling he nipped her neck softly.

Trying to draw oxygen into her lungs Kikyo heard his husky words and pressed harder against him. Electric shocks radiated through her body when she felt his fangs touch her skin. Opening her eyes and she saw Kouga's eyes rimmed in crimson, as he struggled to control his desire. "I should go freshen up, he'll be arriving soon." She whispered leaning her head against his chest.

"He'll know as soon as he smells my scent on you, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Kouga growled. Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, he continued "Don't worry, it is his loss and I will be right here with you."

Taking her hands in his, Kouga pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead, "So how about a caramel frappacino with extra whipped cream while we wait?" Smiling, he laid his arm around her should and guided her back into the café.

Returning to the living room, InuYasha sat in the recliner behind the couch to watch the woman resting there and ponder on his upcoming meeting with Kikyo. 'Did she say "We"?' he thought to himself with a groan. 'God, this is going to be a long afternoon.'

**A/N** Howdy folks! 32 reviews for 8 chapters over 5 days. Thanks to my most recent reviewers, FayeMegan, youkaineko, Sovereignty, inubaka27, Ichigohime, iluvGeeWay4lif, animeangel47, and ehu. Also a major **THANK YOU** to fiercesnake01 for the nod on InuYasha Fancfiction Guild; I was like **WHOA!** )

Many of you have commented, about the more mature characteristics of the characters. Some may feel we're a little OOC, but as I write, I have to be able to relate to these characters. Anyways, our couples are moments from meeting each other and the Spring Festival begins in about 24 hours. Do you think I should usher Sango and Miroku back in here? Their roles are really more supportive than anything.

Again, thanks again to everyone for your reviews and comments. All ideas, thoughts and suggestions are appreciated and serve as excellent creative fuel.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

Closing the distance between them InuYasha spoke up again, "This may seem strange or even crazy, but I can think of nothing I want more than to spend the afternoon getting to know you better. Would you mind spending your day with me?"

Kagome flushed. InuYasha stood only inches away from her and the heat radiating off him made her feel feverish. She could feel his breath brush against her face as he spoke and meeting his eyes, she could only nod as words could not seem to form in her mind.

"Good" InuYasha said huskily as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall and opened the second door on the left, hold it open for her. "We can leave when ever you are ready." InuYasha said as he stood slightly aside and watched Kagome approach.

InuYasha's eyes did not betray his inner turmoil as Kagome walked towards him in the hallway, with her hips swaying slightly. With her onyx hair ruffled from sleep and her cobalt eyes dazed yet sparkling; InuYasha did not think he could remember a more beautiful sight. Watching as she grew closer, InuYasha noticed Kagome holding her lush lower lip in teeth lost in her thoughts and growled under his breath. Although she gave no sign of recognition, Kagome let loose her lip and raised her eyes to meet his. Almost instantly the sweet smell of her jasmine and vanilla scent became heavy; coating his senses as if like a honey. He struggled to contain his inner beast as it instantly reacted to the shift in her thoughts. A shy smile graced her face as brushed past him and entered the bathroom. The contact was almost more than he could bear and upon hearing her gasp as she closed the door.

Closing his eyes to calm his ragged breathing, InuYasha leaned against the wall across from the closed door. Her scent was heavy in the air, permeating through the crack surrounding the door. InuYasha could feel the thundering beat of his heart reverberate in his head and the stiffness of his shaft in his pants. 'God, I have to get a grip or I'll take her right now.' He thought to himself; then focused his thoughts on the upcoming meeting with Kikyo. InuYasha sighed in relief as his arousal subsided. Hearing her hand make contact with the door handle, he braced himself.

As the door opened, a wave of Kagome's heavy scent smacked InuYasha in the face and he closed his eyes to control himself. Concentrating on his breathing InuYasha opened his amber eyes slowly to meet Kagome's seductive grin and blush stained cheeks. 'Thank God, I'm leaning against the wall else I'd faint at the rate my blood is rushing from head.' He chuckled to himself.

InuYasha's voice sounded husky to his own ears as he spoke, "Ready to go?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Kagome replied cheekily and gave him a wink as she strutted down the hall towards the door.

Groaning softly at the sight of her firm ass cheeks, InuYasha drew a breath before following her back into the living room. Grabbing his keys, cell phone and two bottles of water from the counter he handed one to Kagome as they walked out the door to his car.

As InuYasha started the car and adjusted the controls, he spoke. "Kagome, I'm going to take you to pick up your car at the park. Do you want me to follow you to your place or follow me to the restaurant?" As the words left his mouth InuYasha could have slapped himself. 'What the hell am I thinking? I've got to meet Kikyo and I don't think taking Kagome with me is a good idea for any of us.' Whispering a silent prayer he awaited her answer.

"Hmmm…. Well, how about I head home and get cleaned up, then we can meet at Joe's Stone Crab for an early dinner. They have a live band on Fridays or we could go to one of the clubs nearby for some dancing afterwards." Kagome replied. She was a little surprised that InuYasha was even giving her a choice, but let it slide.

Kagome smiled as she continued, "I have a friend who works there and she'll save us a good table. I'll call her on the way home; maybe I can get a lift with her so we don't have to worry about two cars."

InuYasha frowned slightly, "I would be more than happy to pick you up Kagome. I just thought you'd like to maintain some privacy until we get to know each other." He didn't want her assuming he wasn't seriously interested or lacking in manners.

She giggled, "Well, I appreciate that. This will work out perfect. Do you have a piece of paper? I'll give you my number." She said shyly.

InuYasha handed his cell phone to her to enter the number as he pulled onto the avenue towards the park. The ride to the park was over almost before it began and InuYasha was sorry he lived in one of the condo's so close to the Bay. Pulling into the lot, he parked next to her car and walked around to open her door. Offering his hand to help her out of the low sports car he retained her hand in his grasp. "What time?" he asked, almost speechless from the light contact.

"What time is it now?" Kagome asked with a giggle. InuYasha was holding her hand like her first boyfriend, but the look in his eyes foretold of things not meant to be discussed by anyone other than adults.

"Almost 2pm."

"Would 4 be alright?" She asked.

"Keh. Will you call me when you arrive home, so I know you made it alright?" InuYasha said. 'God that sounded dumb. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so excited I swear I could almost cum in my pants every time she smiles at me. She'd going to think I'm a dork.' InuYasha thought groaning to himself.

Smiling softy Kagome squeezed his hand before releasing from his grip and unlocked the car. "Yes I'll call. So, I'll see you at Joe's." hesitating briefly Kagome rose on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to InuYasha's cheek. "Don't keep me waiting." She whispered and in a got in her car, started the engine and put it in gear.

InuYasha waved to Kagome as she exited the parking lot. Leaning back against the car, he placed a clawed hand against the cheek where her lips had pressed. 'Don't keep me waiting? Shit, I've been waiting for her my entire life.' InuYasha thought to himself as he got in the car to head over to Starbucks.

Sango dropped her keys on the hall table as she entered the apartment. "Kagome? Kikyo, anyone home?" She called out. She had gotten Kagome's message when she got out of class about 30 minutes prior, but it had been left more than 2 hours ago and she had still not heard from Kikyo. Growing concerned, Sango grabbed a Pepsi from the refrigerator and sat at the dinette to call and check on her friends.

Sango frowned as Kikyo's cell phone went immediate to voice mail. "Kikyo" she began, "I have no idea what you're doing with the wolf, nor do I care. I work from 4 to 12 tonight at Joe's and I expect you here when I get here. This is not negotiable; the three of us need to talk, ok? When you get this text me back and let me know you're alright."

Ending the call, Sango dialed Kagome and three rings later she heard the recorded message. "Kags, where are you? Please call …

beep beep The phone notified her of Kagome's incoming call.

"Hey Kags, I was just trying …" Sango said relieved to know Kagome was alright.

"Sango, are you at home? I have so much to tell you. I'm on my way home and I need to ride with you to Joe's tonight, so don't leave without me. I also need to borrow that little black dress of yours; the one with the embroidery in the back. I'll explain everything when I get there, be there in 10." Kagome rambled before ending the conversation with a click of her phone.

'Well, hello to you to.' Sango grumbled and she got up and walked into her bedroom to get out the dress and take a quick shower before work. 'Something is up for Kagome to be in such a fit, not to mention the fact she wants to borrow "that" dress.' Sango smiled at the thought and remembered the day she and Kagome were at the mall and they met "that" dress. Reaching into the closet she removed the Fredericks of Hollywood bag and removed the polyester/spandex dress, with the tags still hanging on the side. At the time, they had said it was the perfect dress to tame any beast; but to date neither had had the nerve to wear it. 'I really thought I would be first.' Sango sighed but smiled for her friend's good fortune, since dress definitely meant a guy was involved. 'Hey at least I can live vicariously through my friends. I wonder what Kagome's mystery man is like.'

Hanging the dress on Kagome's door Sango headed to her room to shower and get ready. She had the feeling that the whirlwind known as Kagome would probably need help getting ready and while she was happy to help, she didn't need to be late for work in the process.

InuYasha pulled his BMW into the last available curb spot about two doors down from Starbucks and put the car in park. He was nervous as to how this meeting would take place. He had no desire to hurt Kikyo, she was a wonderful individual; smart, intelligent, beautiful, loyal and loving. She was a supportive girlfriend and had done everything possible to make him happy. This wasn't her fault. Nature had just decided they were not meant to be. InuYasha frowned as he visualized tears well in her eyes. Looking at the cell phone in his hand, he began to dial her number – then hesitated. Sighing heavily he closed the phone, 'I just need to face her like a man.' He thought.

Getting out of the car, InuYasha put money in the meter and walked down the sidewalk towards the café entrance. About 10 feet from the door, a glimpse of red caught his eye in the café's store front window. Absolute rage filled his mind, as he saw Kikyo, dressed in a red tie-front tunic and black spandex pants sit smiling at the wolf demon across from her. A quickly as it flared, his temper neutralized although his claws still pressed into the palms of his clenched fists. Had she cheated? Had he driven her away? Allowing his eyes to close, InuYasha breathed deeply attempting the bio-feedback mediation exercises Miroku had shown him. He needed to think logically and causing a scene in a public place would do nothing for the respectable and responsible persona he had struggled for centuries to maintain.

Making his feet move forward one at a time, InuYasha passed the entrance of the café to the covered seating area on the side and took the table furthest from the entrance. Collecting his thoughts he picked up his cell and dialed Kikyo's number and waited for her to answer.

After the first ring she answered, "Hello?"

"Kikyo, if your friend would excuse you, I'm sitting at a table outside the café. Could you come and join me? Go ahead and bring your drink, but let your friend know we won't be too long." InuYasha replied and ended the call to wait for her arrival.

"Kouga, he's here. I think he might have seen us and he sounded funny." Kikyo said to Kouga as she closed her phone and closed her eyes leaning her head on his shoulder. "God, this is not the way I wanted him to find out." She whispered.

"Babe, he's a half demon, right? Would you mind if I went out and spoke with him first? I have to admit I'm asking out of courtesy, but if you decline I will have to insist. I have to make sure that he is not a threat. You know I would protect you with my life." Kouga said as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I… I don't know. I don't know how he'll respond. I need to do this myself." Kikyo began.

"You will, because you are a sincere and wonderful person. However, we are demons and those ignorant of the customs and heritage could take offense to the situation even though it is out of their hands. Let me go speak to him and then I'll come in and get you." Kouga said gently but firmly as he rose from his seat. "I have a feeling it's going to be alright, so don't worry." Kouga reaffirmed with a smile and giving her a wink exited the café.

Kouga immediate caught InuYasha's aura and canine scent, although with another familiar scent. Without a word he walked over to the table and sat down, immediately baring his fangs as his eyes flashed in dominance. "Mutt." Kouga snarled.

Bracing himself InuYasha snarled and spoke, "What the fuck do you want? I saw you inside with her – there is nothing you can say to change what I am here to tell her." InuYasha struggled with his composure as he spoke and his various emotions flashed in his eyes.

"You will not hurt her. She is my chosen, mine to protect. Tell me why dog shit, that I Kouga Ookami, not take you out back and slit your throat for not treating her with the honor and respect that she deserves?" Kouga growled under his breath so not to frighten the human patrons around them.

"If she is your chosen, then you know why." InuYasha said. "I am not here to hurt her, but give her the release she desires, that I desire." With these words spoken, both InuYasha and Kouga sat back in their chairs and the snarling subsided.

"Let me get a drink and we'll continue. Want anything?" With Kouga's negative response InuYasha stood and got an espresso from the serving window and returned to his seat.

InuYasha took a sip from his drink and spoke, "Ookami, huh? With JKM Enterprises? Your stock has been performing well this quarter." Although Kouga had tried to established dominance upon arrival, InuYasha was not intimidate and felt meeting as equals was the best way to ensure their youkai not clash in this public establishment.

Kouga was surprised at InuYasha response and outward appearance. The clash of their auras had initially left him winded and now the half demon sat in front of him calm, cool and collected. From the initial contact he felt the half demon would be a worthy opponent and saw no reason to antagonize him further. "Yes, we've made sure to keep our debt ratio well below 1 and with the way the economy is changing out stock holders have been happy to re-invest in a company that has the assets to continue growth." He said proudly. "However mutt, I am not here to talk about Kikyo not work. I think you have some things to explain as well, but we'll save that for later."

InuYasha nodded. "As I drove here I wondered how to tell Kikyo she was not my chosen, I think I've know subconsciously for some time. This isn't her fault. She is a wonderful individual; smart, intelligent, beautiful, loyal and loving – everything a man or demon could want. My fear is that she would be hurt, but that did not appear to be the case based on what I saw. She has never given me any indication that she would stray, so this is somewhat surprising."

Kouga growled at the stab against Kikyo's honor. "She has only been faithful, when I met her last night I knew instantly she was my woman. She had done nothing to change your opinion of her."

"I see. Are you certain?" InuYasha replied.

"Certain of what? That she is my chosen? Without a doubt! I would protect her with my life and plan on spending the rest of my life with her, although she doesn't know it yet. Last night I immediately contacted the girl who I had been seeing and ended our relationship; I encouraged her to do the same, but she felt it would be too hurtful." Kouga said sincerely.

"She deserves that and more. You are very lucky; she will be a wonderful mother for your pups as well." InuYasha said, pleased with Kouga's response.

Even with their enhanced senses, neither demon had noticed Kikyo emerge from the café; she had received a call from Sango and come outside because of poor reception and now stood off to the side listening to their conversation. Her heart soared as she heard Kouga's defense of her honor and statement of love and InuYasha's feelings. A bright smile graced her face as she stepped forward and quietly spoke "I see that things are going better than expected."

InuYasha and Kouga stood in welcome and offered Kikyo a seat to join in the conversation. She sat close to Kouga and laid her hand on InuYasha's. "The past two years have been good to both of us personally and professionally; you know I have no regrets, right InuYasha?"

Kouga growled low at the contact between the mutt and his woman, but made no comment. InuYasha feeling the vibration squeezed Kikyo's hand in response before withdrawing his own. "Kikyo, are you sure this wolf is what will make you happy? I am sorry that nature did not intend for us to be together as you are a wonderful person."

Kikyo blushed in response to the compliment and leaned against Kouga's chest. "You are too InuYasha. Now we just need to find you your chosen – we all have one out there." Kikyo smiled as she looked up into Kouga's face.

"Babe, did you need to speak to InuYasha privately?" Kouga asked. He saw that the mutt respected his claim and would not interfere and did not feel that Kikyo would be in any risk in his presence. He did however want to ask the mutt about Kagome's scent, which he had detected earlier; but not in front of Kikyo.

"No, I think we have a very good understanding. InuYasha would you like to join us for a late lunch?" Kikyo offered, smiling at both men.

Kouga growled inaudibly and InuYasha chuckled. "Kikyo, I'll take a rain check on the invitation. For demons it is not wise to associate with a claimed, but unmarked woman. I do need to get going as I have another meeting and need to get ready."

InuYasha stood to leave and nodded politely to Kikyo.

Kouga and Kikyo stood as well. "Babe, why don't you get our stuff, I'd like to speak with the mutt for a moment. I'll be right there and we can head out for lunch, ok?"

Kikyo nodded and with a quick wave to InuYasha returned to the café.

Kouga looked back at InuYasha, "What have you done to Kagome?"

At the sound of her name InuYasha's aura flared and crimson bleed into the amber of his eyes. "What?" he snarled at the wolf. "Mine."

Chuckling Kouga spoke, "Calm down mutt. Spring fever seems to have caught us both. I caught her scent on you. She is a good woman, take care of her. Maybe I'll see you at the festival after all." With those parting words Kouga walked back into the café to his woman.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

Kagome almost tripped over her own feet as she ran up the stairs and unlocked the door to her apartment. Dropping her keys on the table and bag onto the floor, she bolted to her room to get into the shower. "Sango! Sango! Where are you?" Kagome yelled as she turned on the shower and began to shrug out of her sweats.

"I'm right here. I was pulling in the curling iron. Its 3 o'clock, kinda taking this down to the wire, aren't you?" Sango said as she leaned in the doorway.

"Oh God, I have so much to tell you, but I have to hurry. Come sit in here while I shower so I can tell you what happened, ok?"

Sango rolled her eyes as she down on Kagome's bed, "Okay, I've already concluded it's a guy and would even go so far as to guess a demon."

"Inu half demon," Kagome's voice rang out over the running water.

"Inu, huh? What is with you and the canines?" Sango chuckled. "Well I know you spoke to Kouga, hand your exam and went for a run; want to fill in the blanks?"

Kagome giggled, "Okay, this is the condensed version. I'm meeting InuYasha at Joe's tonight for dinner. I met him at the park; I fainted with the heat and he took me back to his apartment to cool off and relax. Don't make that face Sango, he was a perfect gentleman."

"What face?" Sango laughed. "It's not like you can see me anyways. Keep talking girl." Her brow had creased in concern with the onset of Kagome's tale; obviously Kagome knew her too well.

"Well there's really not much to tell. It's not like we had a long drawn out conversation. It's more like a feeling." Kagome sighed as she shut off the tap. "Sango, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Sango hesitated before she spoke, "Personally no, but that's because I will never be that lucky. However, logically I know that demons do experience an immediate response to their chosen when found that could be defined as that. It's really more of a romantic ideal for humans."

Kagome emerged from the shower, wrapped in a towel and leaned against the door frame. Thoughtful expressions flashed across her face before being replaced by a bright smile, "Then maybe I'm a demon."

Giving Kagome a small smile in return, "Are you sure? I mean you broke up with Kouga this morning. This isn't some rebound thing." At the sight of Kagome's slight frown Sango hurriedly continued, "You know I'm happy for you, maybe even a little jealous; I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome smiled again, "Sango, have you met someone or had an opportunity to do something and felt deep in your soul that if you let that moment pass by because of your own insecurities or fears; that you would regret it for the rest of your life? Carpe deem, right?"

"Yeah, I know, and it's carpe diem." Sango laughed. Getting up from the bed, she grabbed the dress bag from the door and laid it on the bed. "Hurry up and get dressed and I'll help you do your hair. Can't keep your mystery man waiting." Reaching the door Sango paused, "Kags, please be careful, this is a crazy time of year for demons; and I told Kikyo the same thing. You, Kikyo and I need to talk through this drama, especially if we're going to be living me. I get off at 1 tonight and I would like you to plan on being here. If this guy is the real deal, he's not going to mind."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's retreating back and she finished towel drying her hair. 'She's right, as always – just like my mom. If only she had a guy of her own…' Kagome sighed as she went to the dresser and picked out a black lace thong to wear under her dress. Walking over to the bed, she removed the dress from the bad and removed the tags. Slipping it over her head, the smooth fabric clung to her flesh like a glove. The dress was tasteful yet seductive, mature but flirty. 'Perfect.' Glancing at the clock, Kagome opening the door calling to Sango, "Go ahead and unplug the curling iron, we're not going to have time." Slipping her feet into her black pumps she grabbed her clutch and dropped her compact, mascara, keys and cell phone into it as she strode down the hallway.

Sango looked at her watch and she waited for Kagome at the door, "Very nice! He's going to be impressed. Its 3:45 now, I better call Joe and let him know I'll be a few minutes late for work. What time are you meeting him?"

Kagome's face froze in horror, "Shit! I was supposed to call when I got home. What if he thinks I stood him up?! Sango, hurry up let's go. We can call from the car. I've got to get there as soon as possible."

Locking the door behind them, Sango and Kagome jumped into the car and headed across the causeway, both intently speaking on their cell.

Kouga walked back into the café to find Kikyo gathering her belongings. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew him against his chest. "Ready, love?" he whispered as he nuzzled the hair at her neck and took a deep breath of her calming scent. "We still have much to discuss."

Kikyo smiled and turned in his arms. "Like?" she asked playfully.

"Us." Kouga replied. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he took her hand and headed for his car.

As Kikyo approached the expensive foreign vehicle, she broke from her daze. "Kouga, where exactly are we going?" From the moment she'd met Kouga, she had followed without question wherever he led. The reality of the situation suddenly sunk into her head. 'I'm leaving here with a virtual stranger, am I nuts? What about my car? How do I get home? What is this is all an act? He seems sincere, but how can I be sure? I want to go, but should I?' Kikyo thought nervously and took a step back from the car.

Kouga could smell the nervous spike in Kikyo's scent and turned to look into her eyes. "Are you having second thoughts about lunch?" Kouga paused, his eyes filled with concern, "or about us?"

"I… I don't know." Kikyo stammered. "This is all happening so fast. I want to go with you, I do. It's like something I'm compelled to do, but…" Kikyo looked down at their clasped hands before continuing, "I'm scared. We hardly know anything about each other."

Kouga smiled and lifted Kikyo's chin gently to look into her eyes. "There are things in life that are difficult to explain. Whether you believe or not, this is not one of them. I can tell you that I know, with every fiber of my being, that we are meant to be together. There is nothing for you to be frightened of because I will protect you with my life."

Upon hearing his words Kikyo looked up into Kouga's dark violet eyes and saw truth and another emotion that took her breath away with its intensity.

"There is much for you to learn about me; about us." Kouga continued. "From the time you left last night, my internal best howled in anguish till I saw you again. However, I will give you the space you need – no matter how much it hurts me to do so." Kouga released her hands and took a step back, drawing a deep breath to inhale her scent as if committing it to his memory.

Kikyo was stunned at the emptiness that filled her heart, her very soul when Kouga released her hands. Staring into his eyes she closed the distance he had created and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her head under his chin. "This feels so right, I don't want to let go yet." She whispered.

"Then don't." Kouga murmured holding her body close to this. "Let's have lunch, I know you're hungry and we can talk more. You'll remember I told you this was a very significant time of year for demons." Leaving his arm around his frame Kouga opened the door for Kikyo. "Do you like seafood?"

Kikyo grinned, "Sure do. How about we head over to Joe's? We can sit inside and talk during lunch, then have cocktails and dance outside. We can make plans for tomorrow, since I'm going to need to make this an early night." She said as she sat down in the car.

Closing Kikyo's door, Kouga walked around to the driver's side, sat down and started the vehicle. Kikyo didn't miss the crimson flash in Kouga's eyes as she spoke. "What?" she asked as the car hummed to life. Kouga didn't speak immediately, focused on the traffic on the boulevard as they headed down to South Beach.

Kouga glanced over briefly at the lovely woman in the passenger seat as a smile spread on his face. "Well, a couple of things. The thought of leaving me, while I know it's inevitable – at least for tonight" a sly smirk caused his dimples to deepen. "Was like a slap to my beast – especially as it is so looking forward to holding you later when we dance." Kouga said, shooting Kikyo a wink.

"Flirt!" Kikyo gasped out with a laugh and settled in a comfortable silence as the brilliant blue ocean passed them by in the window.

InuYasha had arrived at his apartment in a kind of stupor. The meeting with Kikyo had gone surprising well. He was happy that she had met someone, although his human ego was slightly hurt at how quickly she was over him. As he opened the door, Kagome's scent which still lingered in the apartment, brought him to his senses. It was just after 3pm and looking at his cell, he saw no missed calls. 'Did she change her mind?' InuYasha questioned himself as he walked into the bedroom, stripping off his clothes.

Getting into the shower, InuYasha pondered Kagome's lack of contact. 'Was she scared? Did she find him repulsive? Had he been too forward?' Sighing heavily, InuYasha finished his shower, dried off and walked nude into his room. Sitting on the bed, he sighed, not knowing how to proceed. Picking up his cell, he found her name in his contacts and hesitated. He would not be able to handle rejection well, not at this time of year and certainly not in public; he had to know if she would show.

Pressing send he waited with baited breath, 'Would she answer his call? Maybe she would just ignore him' Depression and anger was sinking into is heart when Kagome's bubbly voice picked up after the second.

"Oh God, thank God you called. I didn't get you number before I left – even though I said I would call you. I'm on my way there now. I…"

InuYasha chuckled as he interrupted, relief flooded his mind, "I thought maybe you had second thoughts." He said huskily.

Kagome's breath hitched as she heard InuYasha's deep voice over the line. Excitement, nervousness and something akin to desire rushed from her head to her core. "Absolutely not." She replied breathlessly.

InuYasha groaned as Kagome's voice caused his shaft to pulse with need. "I wanted to let you know I've been slightly delayed. Is 4:15 too late?" He struggled to keep his voice calm and steady.

"That's actually perfect. I have pulled a few strings and guaranteed us a table with a fabulous view. Just give the host your name when you arrive. I'll be there waiting." Kagome replied, as she ended the call.

Closing the phone InuYasha allowed his eyes to close and his body to fall back on the bed. Behind his eyes he could imagine Kagome's face, head thrown back in ecstasy, neck bared. He reached down to grasp his erect shaft; pumping forcefully as the pornographic vision filled his mind. He could taste her sweat, feel her hot juices coat his shaft and thighs as she rode him unmercifully – taking her pleasure and giving him heaven in return. Using his over head, InuYasha cupped his balls, pulling them from puckering against his body as his orgasm thundered in the distance. Seeing her breasts bounce in his hazy red mind he could imagine her grinding against his groin. InuYasha pumped forcefully twice more before white strands of cum shot from the head landing on his thigh and belly. InuYasha milked the tip of his hot length, allowing more cum to run down his hand before it dropped to the side.

Desire spent, InuYasha felt calm, relieved and sated – at least for the time being. He didn't want Kagome to think he was an animal without control. His release allowed him to reduce the tension which had been building since she first lay in his arms. Opening one eye, InuYasha checked the clock. Lucky he had to time for another shower, before getting dressed and heading to the restaurant.

Kagome and Sango separated as arrived at Joe's promptly at 4pm. Sango had to set up outside at the tiki bar and Kagome set off to find Joe in his office to confirm her favor. Heading up the stairs to the offices, Kagome stopped at the door to her boss' office. Joe was a cleverly disguised crab demon, well liked by the local community and respected business owner. Kagome had always thought it odd that Joe made his living selling humans cooked dishes of his own species. He in turn would chuckle and tell her that after his long life they owed it to him. Kagome knocked lightly and the door opened almost immediately.

"Kagome, you are a lovely site for these old eyes." Joe greeted her with a smile.

Kagome giggled, "Well thank you kind sir. I wanted to check on the table I requested. Joe I hope you know I really appreciate this."

"I am happy to help. I have the private dining loft all set up. Who is the lucky fellow; since it's obviously not Kouga" Joe replied.

Embarrassed Kagome looked down, "What do you mean?"

"Kagome, I may not have the most advanced sense in the demon world, but even I smell the Inu scent on your person. Not to mention, I saw Kouga walk in with a lovely lady about a half hour ago. I believe they're sitting out on the deck." Joe said with a smile.

"Well, umm…I…see…funny, eh?" Kagome stuttered mortified her boss was even this aware of her personal life.

"Not to worry dear, it's just that time of year. You are a special young woman and have a good head on your shoulders – things will all work out. Why don't you go on over to the loft? I have a bottle of wine sitting on ice with your name on it. Sam will make sure your guest knows where to go." Joe smiled and ushered her out the door with a smile.

Dumbfounded Kagome could only nod as a blush stained her cheeks. Entering the private dinning area she poured a glass of wine to calm her nerves and sat down on the couch to wait for her guest.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me. Oh, and the lyrics included in this chapter are the sole property of Jimmy Buffet.

Marked!

By l80hawk

Kikyo had selected a table off from the bar out on the terrace at Joe's Stone Crab and settled down to wait for Kouga to return with their drinks. In spring the weather in South Florida is warm and breezy; the sky a brilliant cornflower blue with clouds that littered the sky. The terrace outside of Joe's was well known by locals for its casual atmosphere, excellent seafood and Caribbean flair. One was able to enjoy the peaceful sounds of the ocean with friends in the afternoon and still be minutes away from a number of local clubs that heated up when the sun went down.

Kikyo reflected on the last 24 hours, her life has changed dramatically. While she hadn't discussed it directly with InuYasha, she knew she would be moving in with Sango and her roommate. Looking over at Kouga as he stood by the bar, Kikyo's eyes wandered unobserved. His long legs encased on straight leg black jeans which defined the firm curve of his ass; his broad shoulders encased in a light blue dress shirt that accentuated his tampered waist and sparkling blue eyes; his long hair held back in a high pony tail, unruly in the spring ocean breeze. Kikyo knew she was staring, but she couldn't help herself as a warm flush spread over her features.

"Thinking of me?" Kouga smiled as he returned, hanging his jacket on the back of the chair. "Your drink m'lady." He said as he placed a glass of white wine in front of her. Sitting across the table from Kikyo, Kouga took a sip of his beer then reached across the table and clasped her hands within his own. "Babe, do you remember us talking about spring fever?" Kouga asked.

"Well, it's like an annual mating ritual, right? You didn't really go into a lot of detail; in fact, I think you called this the "readers digest version"." Kikyo replied with a smile.

"Spring fever is simply a term for the hereditary need to mate which runs from the vernal equinox to the summer solstice. The demonic mating ritual has evolved over time and demons do not have the desire to mate until such time as their true chosen has been found. Am I making sense?"

"Kind of. What do you mean, "not have the desire to mate"? What exactly is mating? I mean, I thought it sounded obvious, but now I'm not exactly sure." Kikyo replied, somewhat confused.

"Did you ever have sex with InuYasha, or was it solely extended foreplay? Did you ever wonder why he did not initiate mating with you?" Kouga asked.

Realization dawned across Kikyo's features as she blushed. "That does explain some things. Go ahead."

"Going to plead the 5th, hmm?" Kouga smirked. "Alright, I'll let that one go. So, once a demon finds their chosen the level of desire increases. It moves from wanting to hold; to caress, and to smell; to being more intimate like wanting to lick, to caress, to taste, and ultimately protect." With these words Kouga's eyes flashed crimson as he brought her hands to his lips and placed light a kiss on each. Staring into her eyes, he loosened his grip and ran his tongue along each finger, paying close attention to each digit.

Kikyo gasped as molten heat pooled between her legs as Kouga's warm tongue caressed her fingers. She pressed her thighs together to stem her desire and squirmed in her chair.

Taking note of Kikyo's dilated eyes and thickening scent Kouga growled and withdrew his tongue and placed her hands, still held in his, back onto the table. Kouga took a depth breath before continuing huskily, "Your reaction also heightens my desire." but I digress." Leaning back in his chair, Kouga allowed the breeze to brush Kikyo's musky once more past his face. Taking a swing of his beer, he began, "Mating is the process by which a demon marks their mate."

"Kind of like the human tradition of a wedding ring, right? It symbolizes or marks an individual as being tied to another." Kikyo smiled, as visions of a beach side wedding flicked in her mind.

"Conceptually that is the right idea, but a ring can be removed and we both know that divorce is a concept freely used by the human population. Marking a mate is a more intimate way tying of individuals together, but we don't exactly use a physical object to mark our mate." Kouga spoke slowly and deliberately, watching Kikyo's face and scent to gauge her reaction.

"Somehow I think your holding something back on this explanation." Kikyo laughed. "But let me see if I understand. Mating is similar to sex and it's a ritual done in the spring during which a demon marks their mate. Marking is a symbol demons give to their mate at the culmination of the mating ritual, right?" Kouga nodded and Kikyo continued to speak, "You've yet to tell me what the mark looks like or how it's done."

"Kikyo, I know you've done a lot of research about demonology, we've talked about it a lot online; what do you think the marking is?" Kouga spoke mysteriously.

"Why are you being like this? Just tell me, I don't want to have to guess." Kikyo laughed nervously.

"I can't exactly tell you, because I don't know. Each demon's mark is individual and instinctive based on the will of their mate. I can only tell you it is not painful and some blood is exchanged – the rest is up to you. Now tell me, what do you think the marking is?" Kouga leaned back in his chair and waited for Kikyo to speak.

Kikyo's face paled and she sat back in her chair, allowing the voice of Jimmy Buffet to fill her mind_. _

'_It's these changes in latitudes changes in attitudes nothing remains quite the same. With all of our running and all of our cunning; If we couldn't laugh, we would all go insane.' _

She replayed Kouga's words in her mind, 'No Jimmy, nothing does remain the same.' She thought to herself and laughed softly. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Well, that's a bit surprising. I'll have to give it some thought. Do I… have to tell you? You know about the mark?" Kikyo finished hesitantly.

Kouga sighed and smiled, relief rushing through his veins; "No babe, when the time is right – I'll know." Rising from his chair, Kouga extended his hand, "Now how about a dance?"

Kikyo smiled and accepting Kouga's hand allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. Feeling his strong arms wrap around her body and draw her close, Kikyo's hesitancy faded as her body molded against his. 'This feels so right, I guess he's right. When the time comes, we'll both know." Kikyo thought as she closed her eyes and focused on the man who held her heart in his hands.

Kagome looked at her watch; it was almost 4:30 and InuYasha had yet to arrive. In her nervousness, she had polished off almost two full glasses of wine waiting for him to arrive. Negative thoughts filled her mind as she looked out at the sunset. 'Is he having second thoughts? Was I too forward? Is this some type of joke? Maybe he was too good to be true.' Heaving a great sigh Kagome figured a good buzz would lessen the feeling of rejection and turned to refill her glass one more time.

"Waiting for me?" InuYasha said quietly as he watched Kagome turn from the window. "Did you think I wasn't coming?" InuYasha took in her graceful form, encased in black showing every curve of her body. He'd been standing in the room watching her for some time now. When he'd arrived Kagome's beauty took his breath away. The sight of her bare back and firm ass had brought his demon to the surface so quickly; he'd had to lean up against to wall in an attempt to keep it under control. As the minutes ticked by, he could feel the loneliness and distress radiating off her and silently berated himself for being silent so long.

Approaching her with a predatory gleam in his eye, InuYasha repeated his inquiry in a husky voice. "Well, did you think I wasn't coming; that I would refuse myself the opportunity to be near you? To touch you? To smell your sweet scent?"

Kagome was caught totally unaware when she'd first heard his voice and stared at InuYasha as he crossed the room to where she was standing. Dressed all in black, his clothes did nothing to hide the ripple of muscle that flexed which each step he took. His silver hair hung loosely around his shoulders and those deep amber eyes held her breathless as she watched him approach. Her throat felt parched; her lips dry as she ran her tongue along her lower lip to add moisture so they would move when she caught her breath. Every fiber of her being seemed to pulsate in awareness of his presence, how could he have entered the room without her knowing? "I… I… how long have you been standing there?" Kagome stammered as oxygen finally seemed to seep into her lungs.

"Long enough to know you don't need another glass of wine, but first things first." InuYasha grasped her chin in his hand, his thumb tracing the path along her lower lip her tongue had taken almost moments before. Kagome's breath hitched, her heart hammered in her chest and her eyes fluttered closed as she watched InuYasha's face closed the gap between them. Their lips touched, the contact sending bolts of electricity racing through her veins. InuYasha slid his hand the cup the base of her head, as his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against his body. Running his tongue along her lower lip, Kagome relaxed to allow him to penetrate her mouth. Tilting his head for better access, InuYasha brushed her teeth and stroked her tongue as if he was trying to suck her essence into his body.

Feeling Kagome's need for air outweigh his own desire, InuYasha reluctantly broke contact with her lips and leaned his forehead against her own. His crimson eyes stared deeply into her own as he spoke huskily, "I want you to remember tonight; because tomorrow I believe, I most fervently hope that we will be called to the spring festival and formally begin out life together. Do you know what that means? What it entails? Will you become my mate should destiny allow us this opportunity?"

Kagome was lost in amber pools of lust. She'd heard his words, but was unable to fully comprehend their magnitude as she stared into his eyes. Struggling to shake the fog from her mind she pulled from his embrace. "Spring festival? Mate? What? She whispered, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

InuYasha growled as she stepped away from his embrace. "Did that wolf never tell you anything?"

'Wolf!?' Kagome gasped, "How do you know Kouga?"

**A/N Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been doing a lot of thinking about how I visualize this story progressing. Not to mention the fact that I like to have some time to do my fair share of reading. **

**Thanks again to my reviewers for your support. I'm glad you've been enjoying this fic thus far. I'm always interested in your point of view.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

_Kagome was lost in amber pools of lust. She'd heard his words, but was unable to fully comprehend their magnitude as she stared into his eyes. Struggling to shake the fog from her mind she pulled from his embrace. "Spring festival? Mate? What? She whispered, "I don't understand what you're talking about."_

_InuYasha growled as she stepped away from his embrace. "Did that wolf never tell you anything?"_

'_Wolf!?' Kagome gasped, "How do you know Kouga?"_

InuYasha growled low before gesturing for Kagome to sit down as he walked over to the bar. "Maybe you should have that drink, darling. We've got a lot to talk about and frankly, we're not leaving until you understand everything." Pouring wine in Kagome's glass, InuYasha poured himself a drink before walking over to sit across from Kagome.

Kagome could only nod dumbly as she thought to herself. 'What the hell is he talking about? Mating? Spring festival? How the hell does he know Kouga?' "Do you like calamari? I was thinking we could order some appetizers since we're going to be here for awhile." Kagome smirked.

"That's fine with me." InuYasha replied and took a sip of his drink as he waited for Kagome to finish placing their order before he continued. "Kagome, do you know anything about demon mating?"

Placing the receiver down Kagome squared her shoulders as she faced InuYasha, "First of all, how do you know Kouga?"

"Does it matter?" InuYasha replied.

"It depends. If you're some guy he trying to set me up with, yes. Our relationship wasn't all that, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let him attempt to control one more thing in my life." Kagome's flashed in annoyance as she spoke.

"You seem like a smart woman. I would think you know better than to make an assumption or even summation such as that." InuYasha replied quietly.

Kagome flushed at InuYasha's reprimand, "Well… I'm not making an assumption. It just appeared way too convenient that I meet the perfect guy immediately after Kouga and I broke up. Look, I just got rid of the guy; I needed to know you aren't a set up to keep me in check, okay?" Kagome finished softly.

'She thinks I'm the perfect guy?' InuYasha smirked and nodded. "I know of Kouga through business, but we are not acquainted. I did however meet him this afternoon; his chosen in my ex-girlfriend Kikyo. Now, what do you know about demon mating?"

Kagome paled at the mention of Kikyo and took a breath to calm herself before responding. "Well, nothing really. I mean, Kouga did try to explain it too me, but I never paid attention. It's not because I wasn't interested in understanding, but because it alluded to making out relationship more permanent and that I wasn't interested in."

"Are you interested in hearing what I have to say?" InuYasha smirked.

"I'm certainly not going to ignore you, but this seems like a serious conversation for two people who've only just met, don't you think?"

"It is a serious conversation, and the length of time we've known each other only further compounds the necessity of this conversation. Did you know that when a demon meets their chosen, they are instinctively drawn by the need to consummate the relationship? We're not only talking about having sex; but solidifying the bond between the two individuals." InuYasha paused as a knock on the door signaled the delivery of the appetizers.

Kagome was totally lost in thought as InuYasha rose from his seat to answer the door. 'This is crazy. In twenty four hours I go from a obsessive boyfriend to no boyfriend to a gorgeous guy talking about bonding? I know nothing about Kikyo, but she seems to have a lot of influence on what's happening in my life.' Feeling a hand at her elbow, Kagome gasped at the contact but allowed InuYasha to lead her to the table as if in a trance.

InuYasha looked concerned at Kagome's confused expression. "Are you finding this a tough concept to wrap your mind around, hmm? Eat something and relax, let me think if there is a better way to put things."

InuYasha sighed heavily as he watched Kagome as she quietly served her plate and began to nibble on the appetizers. She never once looked up and seemed utterly captivated in her own thoughts. The silence in the room was palpable, overbearing the lively music trying to radiate from the outdoor pavilion. Kagome's scent was heavy with confusion and anxiety and her awkward disposition was trying the last threat of InuYasha's patience. Rising suddenly from his seat, InuYasha strode to the bay front window and gazed out at the sun setting over the Intercoastal.

"Do you believe in fate? Or in destiny?" InuYasha's hushed tone broke the silence, "Have you ever felt a connection with someone that defies explanation? Or allowed your heart to overrule logic, because of a 'gut feeling'?" Pausing slightly, InuYasha turned to face Kagome as he continued. "For a demon, scent is more valuable than sight; think of it as a window to your soul. It is not biased by preconceived notions nor does it hide the truth. I knew the moment I caught your scent in the park that you were my chosen. I have searched you for without knowing your face – because only your soul calls to mine."

Kagome looked up in surprise. InuYasha was resting comfortably against the glass, but his eyes did not reflect the confidence in his voice. His golden eyes held both the fear of rejection and hope of understanding. Kagome felt her entire body reverberate in response to his gaze and felt as if she was drowning in a warm embrace, although InuYasha stood several feet away.

Rising from her chair, she approached InuYasha cautiously; never breaking eye contact until she stood within mere inches from him. Raising her hand imploringly to his face, "While this is totally illogical, my heart feels as if it would break if I were to walk away from you. Will you always be true? Will you learn who I am, treat me as an equal and love me till the day that I die?" Kagome whispered and lowered her head before InuYasha stopped the motion with his hand cupping her chin.

Moving her hand from his face to his heart InuYasha forced Kagome to maintain eye contact before he spoke. "My heart will only beat for you and I will love you with every fiber of my being and more than life itself." Pulling Kagome into his embrace InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, his lips closing the distance to hers.

In that moment, Kagome felt as if time stood still. She saw flash backs of her life infiltrated by visions of what she imagined was life with InuYasha. Then all thoughts stopped as she parted her lips granting access to InuYasha's searching tongue. InuYasha's inaudible growl of approval caused liquid heat to rush through her veins and pool in between her thighs. As Kagome reached up to caress the small triangle on top of his head; InuYasha leaned in deepening the kiss as if to suck the oxygen of her body.

Lack of oxygen and the accompanying dizziness startled InuYasha to his senses as he broke away from Kagome's lips. InuYasha allowed himself to sink slowly to the floor holding Kagome close and causing her to straddle his lap. InuYasha's nose was buried in her thick ebony hair inhaling her intoxicating vanilla and jasmine scent, thick with arousal. InuYasha struggled to calm himself, his inner beast crying out for release, as he looked upon Kagome's flushed face and cobalt eyes dazed with desire. "Mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media.

Story and all original characters created are owned by me.

Marked!

By l80hawk

_Lack of oxygen and the accompanying dizziness startled InuYasha to his senses as he broke away from Kagome's lips. InuYasha allowed himself to sink slowly to the floor holding Kagome close and causing her to straddle his lap. InuYasha's nose was buried in her thick ebony hair inhaling her intoxicating vanilla and jasmine scent, thick with arousal. InuYasha struggled to calm himself, his inner beast crying out for release, as he looked upon Kagome's flushed face and cobalt eyes dazed with desire. "Mine."_

As the warm South Florida breeze caressed her face Kikyo gazed out at the Intercoastal gleaming in the moonlight. It was well after midnight and the crowd had thinned considerably since they had arrived. Kouga had gone to get them a couple of soft drinks for the ride home before Sango closed up. He'd already made plans with her to meet up Saturday for at least lunch. Giggling, Kikyo recalled that portion of their conversation earlier.

Flashback

They were sitting at their table taking a break from dancing when Kouga reached over and took Kikyo's' hand in his own, "I hope you have enjoyed this evening as much as I have. I have every intention of seeing you tomorrow, you know that right?"

Kikyo had to laugh at the intensity of Kouga's gaze, "Well, I suspected but in this day in age a girl is never quite sure until the moment happens." She quipped playfully.

"So you're telling me you'll come willingly? I don't have to throw you over my shoulder to take you out to lunch?" Kouga chuckled in return. "Seriously Kikyo, the Festival will start tomorrow night at sun down. I told you earlier, if my assumption is right we will be attending – but I really won't know until then. Are you sure this is what you want? I have to be sure; otherwise I should wait till next week to see you again."

Kikyo released his hand and stood her eyes downcast but catching Kouga's shocked expression. Stepping quickly she settled herself into his lap before he could rise to stop her. Wrapping her arm around his neck and placing a hand lovingly against his cheek, Kikyo stared deeply into his eyes. "If I had a doubt, it is long forgotten. Since we met last night, I feel as if the part of me or my life that was missing has been discovered and at this moment I can think of no other place I want to be than with you. If we are called to the festival, then I will go gladly and willingly." Kikyo paused as a thrum reverberated through her body, causing her heart to flutter and heat to rush to her core. Smiling softly, she closed the distance between their lips before murmuring, "Do you understand?"

The kiss chaste and loving at first grew heated as Kouga struggled to control with his demonic need to mate with his intended. Kouga twisted Kikyo gently in his lap, allowing her to straddle his legs and press more intimately against him, allowing him to deepen the kiss and the scent of her arousal drift upwards. Their tongues stroked, tasted and caressed each other imitating the actions they both desired but were unable to participate in at the moment.

"I think we're a little old for the 'Go getta room!' comment, eh?" Sango laughed as she strolled over to the table. As Kikyo broke contact, surprised and embarrassed by the intrusion, Kouga held her tightly instead of allowing her to pull away. Nuzzling and nipping at the column of her throat, Kouga allowed her scent to fill his senses as air rushed into his lungs and murmured, "I don't want this moment to end."

Kikyo blushed prettily as she met Sango's smirk, "Yeah…well... I …ummm. Is it closing time already?"

"Sure is love birds, you gonna follow me back to the house?" Sango laughed. "Not all of us were dancing the night away and I'm whooped. Not to mention, we have a lot to discuss. So, ready?"

Removing herself off Kouga's lap, Kikyo smoothed her dress with trembling fingers. Reaching over to grab her purse, she met Sango's smirk with a friendly glare, "Gee Sango, you sound exactly like my mom."

"Yeah well, somebody's gotta do it." Sango laughed.

Having regained his composure, Kouga finally stood and faced Sango with a serious look on his face. "My intentions are totally honorable, although unforeseeable. Kikyo will be spending time with me tomorrow and if my guess if correct will not be returning to your apartment after that. I trust you will not argue with me woman." Kouga finished with a snarl.

"Look wolf, I know the deal, so do go all dominate crap on me. If this is what Kikyo wants and you are taking her as a mate, I know she'll be fine and I have no beef. However, if you pull some stupid crap and she remains unmarked on Sunday – I can and will kick you ass, do you understand me man?" Sango never let the smile drop, but her words carried a threat and warning Kouga didn't miss.

"Do you know if you ancestors were demon slayers, Sango? You have got to be the balliest woman I know to face off with a demon." Kouga laughed.

"Okay you two, break it off." Kikyo laughed and smiled. "Let's get going. Kouga the sooner we leave the sooner we'll be together tomorrow."

The showdown over Kouga laughed, "Lead the way, then I'll know where I go to pick you up tomorrow. Kikyo, is noon to early to head out for lunch tomorrow? Dress causal and bring a little overnight bag for brunch on Sunday as well."

Strolling out to the parking garage, hands entwined Kikyo laughed. "Brunch on Sunday? With whom? Are things always going to be like this, pre-planning days in advance?" she laughed.

"Call it a hunch. Seriously, after this weekend, the only thing I can see in the future is you and me, babe." Kouga chuckled as he opened the car door for her.

So engrossed in each other, neither noticed another attractive couple walking out the other entrance from the restaurant.

"Hey is that Kikyo and Kouga?" Kagome giggled. "Think they had as good of a time tonight as we did?" She leaned against InuYasha's arm as they walked to the valet to wait for the car, hand in hand, fingers laced.

"Well the Wolf is no where as good looking as me, but Kikyo smells happy." InuYasha replied as he handed his ticket to the valet. "Kagome." He began in a serious tone, his amber eyes locked with hers, "Are you sure? There is no turning back tomorrow."

Smiling softly, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet with hers and pressed herself against him. As their lips made contact the reaction was instantaneous for Kagome, like a wild fire as blood rushed through her veins and she licked InuYasha's lower lip for entrance. With a growl of approval, InuYasha took control. His tongue stroking hers as his hands caressed her body and brought her pelvis closer to grind against his arousal.

"Ahem." Coughed the attendant, "Your ride sir."

"Do you have any doubt that I'm certain." Kagome whispered huskily to InuYasha gazing into his red rimmed amber eyes. Placing her hand over her heart, "I know it in here."

Stepping away from Kagome, InuYasha removed the hand from her hand from her breast and kissed in gently. Before escorting her into the car, handing over a generous tip to the valet and never speaking a word. InuYasha settled himself in the car and pulled out of the lot, before speaking in husky tones. "As much as it disturbs me to not take you home, where to?"

Giggling softly, "We need to head east across the causeway dear." Placing her hand on his thigh, Kagome allowed her thought to roam back to the sequence of tonight's events.

The evening had been emotional, enlightening and utterly amazing. Kagome had had no doubt she was physically attracted to InuYasha, she knew the moment she'd met him. However tonight, as he explained the depth and breath of the emotional ties found in demon mating was stunned, he considered himself hers. It was so hard to believe, yet it explained so many things from her reaction to him to her failed relationship with Kouga. After the initial emotional outburst, InuYasha and Kagome spent the evening in each others embrace. They never moved back to the table, in fact InuYasha had the waiter bring their dinner over to the spot by the window where they sat all night. They talked about their families, lives, loves, goals and dreams. InuYasha was attentive, interesting, intelligent, successful, handsome and wanted only her.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Kagome gave InuYasha directions to the apartment and rubbed his thigh lovingly. "So Mr. Grumpy, what time are you picking me up tomorrow?"

InuYasha shrugged but remained silent, following the directions to Kagome's apartment. Pulling his BMW to a stop along the curb, and drawing a deep breath he shifted into park. Kagome felt tension grow as the relaxing silence of the car ride faded into a memory and began to get nervous as her self-confidence dwindled. 'He's having second thoughts. Oh God, I knew this was too good to be true.' Kagome frowned as the negative thoughts raced through her mind. "Look Inu, I had a great time tonight. I understand if things got a bit out of hand. Give me a call sometime if you'd like to hang out, ok?" Kagome began hurriedly in a feeble attempt to save face in light of the dismissal she thought sure was forthcoming and reached for the door handle on the right.

The click of the door lock was muted to the growl that emanated from the Hanyou beside her. Silver bangs hide his eyes from her shocked gaze, "What are you saying Bitch? That you do not want me? That tonight was all a game to you?" InuYasha snarled as he raised crimson eyes to her face.

"No, that's not it at all." Kagome whispered lowing her gaze as tears of humiliation welled in her eyes.

Grabbing her roughly by the arm, InuYasha drew her body close to his own and snarled, "Are you mocking me bitch? Do you think I can not smell your anxiety? Did you think you could toy with me because I am a Hanyou? That my feelings could be disregarded like your trash?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome raised eyes filled with pain and desperation to meet InuYasha's burning crimson stare. Raising a hand to cup his face gently a lone tear fell as she whispered, "You don't want me."

In that instant crimson faded to burnished gold and InuYasha gathered her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. "Oh Kagome, I am so sorry. The only thing I don't want is to let you out of this car or out of my sight." Kagome relaxed in his arms and sobbed quietly into his chest with relief.

Pulling back hesitantly, "You were so quiet all the way here and didn't say anything about tomorrow. I thought you had changed your mind; like you realized this was all a big mistake."

InuYasha brushed the remaining tears away from her face with his thumbs, before cupping her chin to hold it steady as his lips descended to meet hers. Kagome gasped as his warm, full lips made contact, allowing InuYasha to delve into the depths of her mouth, stroking her tongue. Kagome tilted her head slightly to deepen the contact, and raised her hands to run them through InuYasha's hair, pulling him closer and stroking his ear gently.

At her touch, InuYasha felt desire rush through his veins and removed her hand from his ear before he lost control only to place it on his hard erection. Breaking contact with her lips, InuYasha lowered his mouth to her neck. "Do you feel what you do to me? How much I want you?" He murmured as he nipped the column of Kagome's throat.

The pleasure of his tongue was exquisite and Kagome moaned softly allowing her head to loll against her shoulder, increasing InuYasha's access to her silky skin. Growling in approval, InuYasha continued to suck on her pulse point as he ran his hand down her arm to settled on her thigh and allowed his clawed hand to slide the dress upward toward the juncture of her leg.

Lost in a haze of passion and desire, Kagome parted her legs to allow InuYasha access to her heated core as if his touch would sooth the burn that threatened to engulf her. Embolden by his nip of approval and increased suction on her neck she stroked his hard member through his pants, wanting him to share in the pleasure she was feeling. InuYasha's creeping hand reached the barrier of her thong and quickly slit the silky material with his claw to expose her core to his touch.

With the first stroke of his thumb against her clit, Kagome gasped for air and raked her nails against InuYasha's scalp. Never leaving his place allowing the column of her throat, InuYasha allowed a finger to part her lips, feeling her wetness and lost in the heady scent of her arousal. Slipping a finger gently into her warm passage InuYasha groaned as her tight sheath tighten like a glove around his finger. Her wetness allowed his thumb to move smoothly against her clit and Kagome laid back in the bucket seat, breaking his contact with her neck as the pleasure of his touch overwhelmed her.

A deep flush graced the cheeks of the beautiful woman presenting herself to him and InuYasha growled as the confines of the expensive sports car inhibited his ability to taste her properly. Allowing his finger to slide inside her passage in an achingly slow pace, InuYasha knew the goddess before him was close to her pinnacle. Leaning further across the seat, he allowed his tongue to glide across her collar bone before catching her pert nipple through the cloth of her dress. The moist heat of his mouth against her breast, and the flicker of his thumb against her clit caused Kagome to gasp with pleasure as white lights danced behind her eyes and her climax rippled in waves coating his hand and time seemed to stand still.

Opening glazed blue eyes; Kagome's blush deepened as she watched InuYasha withdraw his hand from her core and brought them to his lips, licking the remnants of her essence from his fingertips. Kagome groaned as his tongue hungrily sucked each digit coated with the cream of her pleasure. Panting softly, "Oh my God, I've never…" Kagome began softly, as she realized her hand still stroking InuYasha's length absent mindedly.

"I didn't think there was something more erotic than your scent, but I was mistaken. The taste of your pleasure is like a gift from the Gods." InuYasha stated solemnly as he stared into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome was now blushing so deeply, she thought she would faint from the rush of blood to her head. "Inu.." she began softly, unsure of what to say and desperate not to burst the bubble of pleasure that surrounded her.

"Mate." InuYasha sighed as he pressed his lips gently, chastely to hers. Removing her hand from his lap, he took a deep breath in a weak attempt to stay in control of the demon that wanted to speed away with the intoxicating vixen beside him. "Let me walk you to the door, before I reach a point where I can not leave." InuYasha murmured as he turned off the engine and got out of the car.

Kagome took the moment to straighten her clothes before exiting the car when InuYasha opened her door. Taking her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and stared deep into her eyes before turning to escort her to her door. Walking in silence, the trip to her apartment didn't take long enough in Kagome's opinion as she stopped in front of the door. Turning to face InuYasha, she raised her eyes to met InuYasha's as she drew breath to speak.

Place a finger against her lips, InuYasha stopped her before she began. "I want to be here when you wake, but I realize that is unreasonable as the women inside are anxiously awaiting your arrival and you need time to rest before tomorrow." InuYasha said chuckling. "Can I pick you up at noon tomorrow? I have no doubt we will be called to the festival tomorrow night, but I can not imagine not spending more time away from you than necessary."

With a giggle Kagome smiled and nodded her ascent as a pretty blush flushed her cheeks in excitement.

"Don't bother bringing anything with you, since we can do some shopping during the day; but let your friend know not to worry since you will not be home tomorrow night. We will be joining my brother and his new mate on Sunday for brunch at Monty's, ok?"

Kagome's lip trembled as tears of happiness sprang to her eyes, "You know, I'll be counting the moments till I see you again." Kagome said with a shy smile as she reached for the door. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, Kagome slipped into the apartment with a whisper, "Goodnight, InuYasha."

Kagome heard InuYasha reply, "Goodnight, mate." As she leaned against the closed door, a demure smile gracing her lips.

"You're late." Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard Sango's reproach and glanced over to the kitchen where her friend and Kikyo sat with coffee mugs in their hands.

"Well mother hen, do you want me to beg for forgiveness?" Kagome retorted as she strolled into the kitchen and took a seat at the bar. "So where's the coffee?" She pouted, glancing at the steaming mugs the girls had in their hands.

"Being that chocolate makes everything go down a little smoother, we figured coco would be appropriate for tonight. I'll fix you a cup." Kikyo laughed as she rose from her seat to prepare another mug.

Returning to the table with mug and marshmallows in hand Kikyo placed them in front of Kagome and returned to her seat, "Didn't know what you liked."

"One look at her neck should tell you what she really likes." Sango snicker and Kagome flushed with embarrassment.

"Sango stop, you're just jealous and you know it." Kikyo replied with a smirk then sighed. Squaring her shoulders she shifted her gaze to Kagome, who had yet to raise her eyes from her mug as her marshmallows melted in the warm coco. "Let's be serious for a minute." Reaching across the table to touch Kagome's hand, Kikyo took a deep breath. "Kagome, I want you to know that I never meant to get in between you and Kouga. We met on-line a couple of months ago and things were totally platonic. It was a chat room about demon customs, traditions and mating. I was looking for answers about my relationship with InuYasha and Kouga was honest and informative. He took the time to explain things to me that InuYasha never did. I truly believed I would be with Yash the rest of my life, but if I am brutally honest – there were things that… well things just weren't right, for lack of better word. I didn't even meet Kouga till last night, I'm sorry. I never…"

"Please, don't apologize." Kagome had sat in silent awe as Kikyo literally spilled her guts; she had been dreading this possible confrontation since the afternoon. Although it was admittedly in the back of her mind during the time she spent with InuYasha. Enclosing Kikyo's hand in hers, she gave it a reassuring squeeze; realizing that the both shared the title of 'the ex' but without the animosity normally surrounding such a title.

Taking a deep breath she smiled at Kikyo as she began her side of the story. "I thought I was surprised and hurt when Kouga broke up with me; but after the initial shock I only felt relieved. I think I had been distancing myself from Kouga emotionally for some time and not through any fault of his. He kept trying to get closer and it made me want to push him further away. Could it have been divine intervention? This morning I would have said no, but now I'm not so sure. Kouga is a great man and will make you a wonderful make. He is perfect husband material, but just not for me. I know you guys will be very happy." Kagome paused to collect her thoughts and shoot another dazzling smile at Kikyo as her thoughts fell upon InuYasha.

"You know, I didn't meet InuYasha until this morning. I went for a run today over at Crandon Park after classes. I just needed some alone time to clear my head and the heat must have gotten to me and I fainted. He found me and took care of me. It's like I've found the other half of my soul. I…" Kagome stammered, not finding the right words to express how InuYasha affected her.

"I know. Everything is crystal clear now. Although a few hours ago, I wasn't sure." Kikyo grinned as she spoke. "Did Yash tell you he met with Kouga and I this afternoon?" Kikyo asked as Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "I knew Kouga had spoken with you and while it didn't hit me at the time, InuYasha felt it imperative to speak to me prior to pursuing you further. He is an honorable man, and while we had difficulty communicating and being close; I don't think that will be the case for you. He is a great guy and I know you will be very happy together."

Kagome smiled, "I hope so too. The last 16 hours feels like I have entered into an alternate dimension; too bizarre to even be true. But I can't ignore the fact that it feels right, like destiny or something." Releasing Kikyo's hand Kagome took a sip of coco and allowed warm of the smooth rich chocolate to relax her anxiety.

Reaching across the table, Sango caught Kagome and Kikyo's hands in hers and smiled at her friends. "Demons are possessive individuals and it is important to have friends to help you maintain you individuality. This is an unusual situation and it's proceeding so quickly because of the Spring Festival. I insisted on you guys talking things out because I did not want to see two of my best friends not have the opportunity to get to know each other for the wonderful people they are." Sango smiled at the watery eyes of her two closet friends. "No matter how insanely jealous I am; I am so very happy for both of you. Now enough of this fluffy female bonding the hormones are making me nauseous. You guys have a very important day ahead of you and you both need the rest." Standing up from her chair, Sango removed the half empty mugs from the table and turned off the kitchen light, leaving the girls in the dark.

"Off to bed kiddies." She laughed. "Those big bad demons are going to make you mates tomorrow, I suggest you take advantage of the rest and make sure you limber up in the morning too." Sango called out as she headed to bed.

Blushing profusely, Kagome and Kikyo exchanged a nervous glance as they rose from their seats and headed to their respective rooms.

"Friends?"

"Definitely."


End file.
